


The Left Path

by MyrianCarydark



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 34
Words: 36,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyrianCarydark/pseuds/MyrianCarydark
Summary: The youngest child of Queen Victoria's several children flees her engagement to the demon Lancelot, and a carriage accident leads her to the Phantomhives, giving rise to new relationships and discovering new secrets about herself and her heritage.
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive & Reader, Sebastian Michaelis & Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. o1

Boring.

_Boring._

_So_ utterly _boring._

And you thought that today, perhaps, you would be spared. Alas, like every day in the palace, today was no different. Learning how to be a lady, learning how to be the heir. Being tutored by servants who all wanted something from you.

You understood life was difficult in its own way wherever you were, be you peasant or noble, demon or angel, lady or lord. They say that life would be boring without challenge. For you, your challenge was boredom itself. Always heavily supervised and restricted. A prisoner of your life. You worked day and night to please your mother, Queen Victoria. 

And the worst part? You were to be married off to a faraway prince by the name of Lancelot, named after that hero of old. You knew though his personality said otherwise. This was to happen in a few days. 

You didn’t want to get married. You wanted to find someone you liked. Oh, how you had dreamed of that ever since you had been told you were engaged. But constraints of this stifling palace made everything difficult, including meeting others. For all others knew, the Queen didn’t have ten children; she simply had nine. 

Even so, this was your life. A simple snapshot in a point of history that no one would ever see. At this point, you were resigned to the life of a royal—it was what you were given. Whether or not you deserved it, you had never been sure. 

Did you think today was no different? 

In fact, that assumption needed to be amended and turned in the opposite direction. Today was _quite_ different. 

And it turned out boredom would be the least of your struggles.


	2. o2

It was another dance lesson today. However, your normal teacher, Mr. White was sick. As a result, one of the many butlers had come in to sub for him. He said he name was Zachary? However, his interest was not in tutoring, rather, it was in you. 

“Your highness, I have been observing you from day to day,”

“And?” you asked, looking at him from the corner of your eye. “Did my mother tell you to do that to see if I would continue doing as she asked without supervision?” The butler merely shook his head. 

“No, your highness. What I am trying to convey is that you have looked very unhappy as of late. What is troubling you?” 

“The usual,” you replied, yawning behind your hand. Zachary frowned. 

“Your highness, it is not good for your health to be so dispirited. It is bad enough her majesty is still in mourning over her late husband.” 

“That’s too bad. This is a dull cage, Zachary; for as long as I am here, I shall be faced by the same boredom.” 

“Then perhaps you should leave it.” The strange reply caught you off-guard. 

“Excuse me?” The butler was faintly smiling, his eyes kind. 

“Your highness, my job may not be to spoil you, but it is to make sure that you are well cared for and happy. I am aware you will never be happy being married to Prince Rokovitz. I am aware this life does not suit you. I am aware you want to find your own path in life instead of the one her majesty chose for you.”

“Then how am I supposed to just leave? And why did no one ever mention this before?” Zachary chuckled nervously. 

“I’m afraid you’ve hit my weak spot. Most of the other butlers either do not take their jobs as seriously as I do or are afraid of you. Little do you realize how intimidating you are, your highness.” You made a faint sound of derision, but you allowed him to continue. “As for leaving, well, let me take care of that. I can guarantee that if you wish to leave tonight, you shall have no problems in doing so.” 

You took a moment to look the butler full in the eyes. He neither flinched back nor stepped up. His heartbeat had been steady throughout the entire conversation, meaning that he at least thought he had been telling the truth. 

“And you want nothing else besides my happiness, is that it?” you asked with an eyebrow raised. Zachary’s smile was, again, sincere. 

“That is all, your highness.” An irregular beat. You stared at him, your stare piercing. 

“What do you want?” 

“Pardon?” he asked, confused. 

“I asked you what else you wanted from me, Zachary.” His eyes widened a second and then he relaxed. 

“They were right about your lie-detecting skills, your highness; that will make you all the more missed. It is something that you shall never have to give me, nor do I believe you will ever wish to. I will politely decline to inform you, your highness.” You stared at him for a few moments before you sighed. 

“Very well. I shall not refuse the chance you have given me, though I would like to know how you will manage to help me escape.” Zachary softly chuckled. 

“I have my methods; do not worry yourself, your highness.” 

<><><>

That night, you did not allow yourself to fall asleep and instead wrote a short note on a scrap of parchment to your mother. You held your ear to the door of your bedroom and heard not a sound. 

Slowly, you allowed the door to creak open—agonizingly loudly in the silence of the unlit hall. However, not a soul was present. You smiled graciously; it seemed Zachary had done his part. 

You carefully crept down the long staircase, wincing at each groan of wood. Again, despite the noise, there was no indication of any servants. But, upon further proceeding, you were able to hear joyous voices. You listened closer. 

_ “Ah, good ‘ol Anderson! Always knew how to throw us servants a party, am I right?”  _

_ “A toast! To Mr. Anderson!”  _ You then heard the faint clinking of glasses and chuckled softly. So this was Zachary’s plan. You opened the palace doors, surprised by how easily you had done so until you saw the butler. 

“I have prepared a carriage for you, your highness,” he murmured, bowing as you walked past him. You nodded at him. 

“Thank you, Zachary. I will never forget this.” He chuckled. 

“I do not mind if you do, your highness. Being your butler has been a privilege. My only regret is that I cannot do more for you. Please, have a safe trip.” You nodded again and made your way into the carriage. 

You waved goodbye to Zachary as the driver whipped the horses into action, allowing the carriage to move. Soon enough, the palace was out of view, and you had entered the city center of London, able to see the Great Clocktower. You hadn’t a clue where you were going, but you had a feeling it would be where you needed to be. 

However, about an hour’s ride later while the horses were trotting through rough paths in woodland, you heard something from the front of the carriage. 

“AAAAUUUUUGGGHHH!” the driver screamed, and though it was hard to tell over the sound of horse’s hooves, it seemed the driver’s heart had stopped. Panic turned your stomach as you knew what must come next.

The horses reared, their high-pitched cries piercing your ears.

The carriage rocked and tipped off balance. 

And your head smacked harshly against the side, knocking you out.

<><><>

  
“How is she, Sebastian?” 

“It appears she is beginning to regain consciousness.” Through your blurry vision, you could see what appeared to be two faces observing you. One was blatantly shorter than the other and wore blue rather than black. 

But something about the pair put you off; you could only hear one heartbeat. You rapidly blinked, attempting to sit, but you were forced back down again by a strong, gloved hand. “Please, my lady, lie still. You must get better.” 

You silently shook your head and attempted to sit up again, only to be pushed back down. “I am trying to be reasonable, my lady. My patience wears thin quite easily.” You kept blinking and finally found focus in your eyes.

To your surprise, the two men were more than attractive. The shorter had gray-blue hair and one visible azure eye; the other was concealed beneath his fringe and a black eyepatch. He wore an understated blue attire deserving of an Earl. The man appeared about 17. The taller male had raven hair and crimson eyes, his skin pale. His face appeared young, but those eyes said otherwise. He wore a standard butler’s uniform, upon which was a crest you’d never seen before. 

Disregarding any sort of politeness, you shot out your hand and grasped the pin, catching the man by surprise as you unintentionally brought the man closer to you.

“ _ Potentia. Regere _ ,” you mumbled to yourself. “Power and rule...” You released the pin and sighed. “Where have I been brought?” 

“The Phantomhive Manor,” the shorter one, presumably Lord Phantomhive, replied. 

“Phantomhive...?” you spoke to yourself. Still, you didn’t recognize it. What kind of house would your mother hide from you in your studies?

“Would you care tell us who you are?” The butler interjected. Your gaze returned to the man. 

“Only if you tell me your names first,” you responded stubbornly, looking both in the eye. 

“Why should w—” the teen started. 

“Sebastian Michaelis,” the butler replied instantaneously. “At your service, my lady,” he finished with a smile. You stared at the Earl. 

“I know your last name is Phantomhive by observation, but what is the first?” 

“Ciel,” he said with a grumble. “Now your name?” You thought for a second, looking at both males before you finally responded. 

“F/N. F/N Victoria.” 

“You said... Victoria?” You nodded. Sebastian chuckled to himself slightly while Ciel appeared incredulous. “But the Queen only has nine children!” he protested. 

“Incorrect,” you argued, attempting to sit up yet again, only to be forced down by Sebastian. 

“Your highness, I will hold you down if I must,” he warned. “You suffered a concussion from that carriage accident, and I will not have the Phantomhive name tarnished by allowing you to be damaged further.” 

“Wh—you  _ believe  _ her?” Ciel asked, bordering on incredulity. 

“Young master, you have seen how she carries herself and her attire. In addition...” Sebastian leaned closer to you, his eyes flickering like a newly-lit candle. “there is the faint scent of one of the most expensive perfumes in the realm, one that I have only scented near her majesty.” 

“Eh?” you spoke out of surprise. Had you put perfume on today? Or, yesterday, judging by the light in the room. Something about this butler was putting you off. The scent of perfume should not be that strong. 

You focused intensely on the butler as he was telling his master something else. Perceptiveness. Strength. Scarlet eyes. Of course. “Demon,” you muttered to yourself, making both males look at you. 

“What did you just say, your highness?” Ciel questioned. You glanced over at Sebastian again. 

“Sebastian is a demon, correct?” 

“Correct,” Sebastian spoke with a closed-eyed smile. 

“Wait, why aren’t you shocked by that?” 

“I have already met a demon,” you responded flatly. “His name is Lancelot Rokovitz.”


	3. o3

“A demon named Lancelot?” Ciel asked with a slight laugh. “It seems like someone has a sense of humor.” Despite yourself, you cracked a smile—the irony of being named after someone who killed monsters when you were one yourself was faintly amusing, despite what you had been through at that man’s expense. 

“Indeed,” Sebastian agreed with a chuckle. 

“Though,” Ciel continued, his face turning serious again. “I would like to know how you knew  _ he  _ was a demon.” Your stare focused on the beautifully patterned wallpaper past Ciel. 

“He doesn’t have a heart,” you explained, your voice monotone. 

“He is cruel? Surely that alone—”

“No. He doesn’t have one. He has no life in his body.” Ciel looked at Sebastian. 

“How do you know that?” 

“I heard no heartbeat.”

“Your highness, I beg your pardon, but a heartbeat is something that would only be able to be heard using medical equipment or at incredibly close range…” Your unflinching gaze returned to Ciel. 

“Would you have a problem if the latter had occurred?” Ciel’s face suddenly lit up in a blush, and he looked away. 

“No, of course not.” Sebastian’s stifled chuckles said otherwise. You faintly smiled. 

“I apologize, Lord Phantomhive. I would prefer not to stand even five kilometers near him, let alone be close enough to hear his heart rate. Alas, I have had to spend some time in his company as he is unfortunately my fiancé.” Your smile brightened. “Was—was my fiancé.”

“Was?” Sebastian and Ciel both questioned, seeming oddly interested. 

“Well, I have essentially relinquished my position in order to pursue the destiny I choose.” 

“Your highness?” Ciel spoke out of disbelief. 

“I suppose to you it would appear an act of madness, but to me, it is liberation.” You were about to stand when you thought better of it, seeing as how Sebastian’s hand was firmly pressed to your shoulder—a reminder that if you attempted to sit again, he would probably restrain all movement in whichever way pleased him. “At any rate, I currently do not have lodgings nor a carriage. I would prefer not to impose on your hospitality, but I still make the request that I may stay at your manor for as long as is needed until these issues may be resolved.” Ciel smiled at you before he turned away, beginning to walk towards the door.

“Stay for as long as you please, your highness,” he called over his shoulder, twirling a walking stick, the top of which you had only now noticed was adorned with a skull, in a seemingly pretentious way. The butler also smiled at you before straightening from his position. 

“I shall return with breakfast,” he said, about to walk away when you grabbed his sleeve. 

“Sebastian,” you said lowly. “What do the two of you want with me that you would so willingly shelter and feed me?” Sebastian chuckled to himself. 

“I’ve no idea what you mean, your highness.” Your grip tightened. 

“Just because I cannot hear an accelerated heart rate does not mean I cannot tell when someone is lying, Sebastian. Tell me.” This was, unfortunately, mostly a bluff. Hopefully, Sebastian’s lie-detection was not as good as yours. 

“Your highness, I am wounded. I do not tell lies,” he replied with a faint, knowing smile as he walked away. You cursed to yourself slightly. What had you gotten into?

<><><>

Sebastian reappeared with breakfast as promised, one of your favorites surprisingly. 

“Sebastian, for how long do you expect me to be unmoving?” you questioned a bit sternly. 

“For at least the entirety of today,” he replied with a smile. 

“And why is that?” Sebastian’s face turned more serious. 

“Your highness, you do not seem to realize the severity of your situation. You are her majesty’s daughter, and you have gained an injury severe enough that you require rest. Now, say ‘aaah’.” You glared at the butler. 

“I can feed myself, thank you,” you spoke irritatedly, reaching for the dish in Sebastian’s hand. “I am not a child, and I feel perfectly fine.” 

“You feel ‘fine’ because of the pain medicine you took,” Sebastian replied smoothly, keeping the dish out of reach. “And to me, you are being a stubborn child in refusing my help.” You sat up in outrage, about to stand and face the butler for the insult, but in an instant, you were lying back down. 

“What in the…?” you questioned, confused, swearing that you had been sitting a moment ago. 

“Now, your highness, did I not warn you I was not a patient man?” a voice said from above you, and you suddenly realized Sebastian was restraining each of your limbs with his own, putting you in an awkward situation. 

“Get off me,” you growled, trying to sound threatening, though it came out more feeble than you intended. Sebastian smiled demonically. 

“And why should I, your highness? I have warned you not to sit up numerous times, and yet you have done so anyway.” You winced as his knees dug into the delicate skin of your legs. 

“Because you’re not making my situation any better,” you replied, trying to shift your legs slightly. Sebastian chuckled. 

“Excellent reasoning,” he responded, letting go of your wrists and getting off the bed, making you breathe a sigh of relief. “Even while embarrassed, your mind works well; I compliment you.” 

“I’ve had experience,” you grumbled. “But how can you be so incompetent as to use your kneecaps and the heels of your hands to restrain me? You are only causing bruises.”

“So you would prefer my softer parts? Interesting,” Sebastian said with a chuckle. You gave Sebastian a look. 

“Indecent,” you muttered. “I am aware that you are a demon, but that does not excuse your conduct.” 

“I think it does,” Sebastian spoke smugly. “I am dreadfully bored right now.”  _ Bored.  _

“How are you bored? You have duties, and eccentric ones, judging by what I have seen so far.” Sebastian chuckled to himself. 

“It is an everyday routine, your highness. I am sure you can empathize. That is why you left your comfortable home in the royal cage, was it not?  _ Anything to stop being bored. _ ” Now it was your turn to chuckle. 

“You’ve got me, Sebastian. I admit it.” 

“Well, you’re not bored now, are you?” Sebastian questioned with a grin that showed many sharp teeth. 

“Perhaps,” you answered with a smile. “But please do not restrain me in that way again, or I shall have to find a way to  _ repay  _ you.” Sebastian laughed.

“Your highness, I am growing more fond of you by the minute. I shall leave your breakfast here for now, though do call me if you have any trouble at all.” Sebastian allowed the unspoken threat to hang in the air as he left you to eat your breakfast. 


	4. o4

Ciel came to your side later and asked how you were, to which you said you were perfectly fine. Apparently, he didn’t believe you, because he sat on the edge of the bed you were in. 

“Your highness, if it is not impolite to ask, what was it like living in the palace?” he suddenly inquired after a few moments of silence. 

“I am sure you can guess, Lord Phantomhive. To put it plainly, I was bored almost all of the time. The few times I was not, I was in Prince Lancelot’s presence, in which case, I was frightened.”

“Why were you frightened? It wasn’t just because he was a demon, was it?” You shook your head slightly. 

“No, that is not it. Lancelot is, to put in a demon’s terms, untamed. He once carelessly killed his entire staff simply because he wanted to laugh. I have no doubts that Sebastian might do the same, but he can at least be stopped by you, his master. Lancelot has no such thing.” You paused, thinking. “There is another reason.”

“Which is?” Ciel questioned curiously. Your gaze fixed on the empty dish of B/F by your side. 

“The man is adept at persuasion, as I’m sure all demons are, but this man is my fiancé. Consider for a few seconds what he could conceivably do to me.” Ciel’s face remained relatively impassive.

“And did he do anything you have been particularly unhappy with?” 

“Yes. More than once, he has put me in uncomfortable situations in which I was forced trick him into releasing me. It is how I have received much of my intellect.” Ciel appeared pensive. 

“I find it interesting that you were able to outwit a demon. When I give orders to Sebastian, I still struggle to make sure he cannot find any loopholes to exploit.” You smiled slightly. 

“To be fair to you, Lord Phantomhive, Lancelot is most definitely younger than Sebastian, and by the same token, less wise. I am fortunate to have encountered a more foolish demon rather than one far more intelligent than I.” Ciel chuckled to himself slightly. 

“You are very interesting, your highness. You are an impossible daughter of the Queen with an impossible skillset, and to add to that, you have an impossible fiancé.”

“And yet here I am,” you remarked dryly, “Despite being so utterly impossible. Is there really something so surprising about the Queen having ten children rather than nine?”

“Your highness, why do you not see the absurdity of that statement? Her majesty’s children have already been long married off and had children of their own, and yet, here you are, younger than many of her majesty’s grandchildren. How is this possible?” This gave you pause. You had never questioned it, being occupied with your daily routine and ways to alleviate your boredom. You had met a few of your siblings, and they did seem quite old, but you had thought that was normal. So it wasn’t? 

“Your highness?” Ciel asked at your puzzled expression. 

“You have raised a very good question, Lord Phantomhive. I have no idea how that has come to pass. What intrigues me more is that I never thought to raise the question myself.” Ciel chuckled to himself slightly. “Enough about me, Lord Phantomhive. I would like to hear of you. In all my readings of the Queen’s nobles, I have never encountered the Phantomhives. Tell me, what is it that you do?”  _ Potentia. Regere.  _ The family motto faintly rings in the back of your mind.

“I sell children’s toys and confectionary,” Ciel replied with a smile. 

“There’s something else. There must be a reason why I was not told about your noble house,” you responded lightly, though the gears in your head were turning.  _ Think, F/N. What would her majesty hide from you?  _

“You’re part of London’s Underworld.”

“I’m part of London’s Underworld.” The two of you had startled each other, having said the same thing at the same time. Ciel recovered quickly. “I am known as the Queen’s Guard Dog. Any threat to her will be crushed by me… with no exceptions.” You thought for a few seconds before you smiled. 

“Seems an interesting job, if dangerous,” you commented idly. “I suppose you are her majesty’s secret protector.”  _ And the royal family in general, if I had to guess... That would be quite interesting, though I have forfeited that protection if that is the case.  _ “I thank you for your service to my mother thus far. Though we may not have always been on the best of terms, I do love her dearly.” Ciel smiled. 

“There is no thanks needed, your highness. I simply follow her majesty’s orders. In any case, I had better leave you to rest. Please get well soon so I can properly receive you as my guest.”

<><><>

The rest of the day went by fairly quickly, though you had been bored out of your mind and tempted to get out of bed several times. Alas, you knew Sebastian would immediately notice if you so much as sat up. 

When the demon came to deliver dinner, you decided you would play a small prank on the butler. So, when Sebastian came close enough to the door, you covered yourself completely with the blanket and willed your presence to disappear. 

“Your highness?” Sebastian asked, confused. You heard something metallic being set down on wood. “Hmm, now wherever could Princess F/N have gone?” You heard Sebastian’s footsteps approach the bed. “How about  _ here _ ?” Your spell was broken as a hand grabbed something it shouldn’t have.

“Pervert!” you shouted, sitting up and folding your arms over your chest. Sebastian appeared confused for a few seconds until a light blush dusted his cheeks. 

“I apologize, your highness. I had no intention of touching that particular area.” You glared at the butler. 

“I got quite enough of that nonsense from Lancelot; I do not need and will not tolerate it here. Do not touch me more than necessary.” Sebastian bowed. 

“Again, your highness, you have my sincere apologies. Although,” and at this, Sebastian glanced at you with his flickering red eyes, a smile forming on his face. “I must say that this would not have occurred if you had not tried to fool me.”

“Are you saying it is my fault that _you_ have groped me?!” Sebastian chuckled. 

“Naturally, if a guest disappeared, I would check where I left them. You forget, your highness, that I am a demon.” Sebastian’s smile faded as he straightened. “However, I do not understand how a human could extinguish their presence so well. You would have fooled me if you had done it sooner.” You turn your head. 

“Is it not normal to be able to do this?” you asked, still fairly angry at the man. You still thought he had done it on purpose. 

“No. No human I have ever met has been able to conceal themselves to that extent. You confound me, your highness.” 

“That is nothing new,” you muttered. “I only seem to confuse everyone I talk to.” Sebastian sighed. 

“Please, your highness, that attitude does not suit you. You are, to put it plainly, an enigma of a human, though I suppose this is why you have interested both my lord and myself.”

“Leave me; I wish to think in silence,” you replied with closed eyes. 

“As you wish,” Sebastian replied with another sigh. “Please be sure to eat your dinner.”


	5. o5

After a few moments, you heard the door to the room close and footsteps fading. Your dinner, again, surprisingly your favorite, was waiting for you. 

You sighed slightly, about to begin eating when a magenta-haired maid fell into your room. 

“Hello?” you questioned. “Are you alright, Miss Maid?” With an embarrassed blush coating her cheeks, the maid stood and bowed twice to you in quick succession, losing her large, thick, circular glasses to the floor in the process. 

“Ahh, curiosity kills the cat, it does,” she half-mumbled. The maid appeared nervous beyond belief, as if she was afraid you would strike her for her blunder. 

“Come, sit,” you offered, patting the spot beside you. “It would be nice to speak with a woman for a change.”

Without picking up her glasses, the anxious maid sat next to you with haste. Her eyes, now in plain sight, were a beautiful russet color. 

“I-I’m Mey-rin, I am! Pleased to meet you!” You smiled. 

“My name is F/N. F/N Victoria.” 

“V-V-V-Victoria?!” Mey-rin practically shouted, standing. “I-I’m so sorry, your highness!” You smiled. 

“It is fine, Mey-rin. You did not know, and I am far less uptight than some royals. Please sit. There is no need for you, who work so hard, to stand any longer than necessary.” Mey-rin blushed and sat again. 

“S-S-So, what did you want to talk a-about?” 

“Right now, I would like to know about you. You seemed afraid that I would strike you. Tell me, is Lord Phantomhive cruel to his servants?” 

“No, no, God no! The master is very kind to us, he is! Mr. Sebastian might hit us from time to time, but it’s usually because we’re being idiots…” 

“And the other times?” you asked dangerously. Mey-rin let out a small sigh. 

“To be honest, Mr. Sebastian usually does most of the work ‘round here. Sometimes we get unwanted guests, and I think that’s the only reason we’re around.”  _ Well, it matches up with his personality, _ you think to yourself. “S-So, your highness, if I can ask, wh-why are you visiting us today?” You chuckled at Mey-rin’s blurted question. 

“To be perfectly honest, my carriage driver had a heart attack while he was handling the horses, so I received a mild concussion and was assumably picked up and placed here. Due to an odd set of circumstances, I will be staying here for a time.”  _ Though perhaps I should invest in getting out of here… _ Mey-rin seemed to be thinking about something. 

“So that’s what he was carrying in that blanket…” you heard her mutter, ever so quietly. 

“Who?” you questioned politely. Mey-rin blushed at having her muttered words heard. 

“Ehm…” she muttered, touching the tips of her fingers together. “I-I may have been spying on Mr. Sebastian and seen him carrying you into the manor…” You laughed. 

“May have? It’s alright Mey-rin; I have no intention of revealing this information to the butler.” Instantly, the maid breathed a sigh of relief. A little while after that, two more burst through the doorway. 

“Agh, Finny! Control that bloody strength of yours; now we’ve been found out by—” The blond-haired man who had been speaking looked up and blushed when he saw you. “Drop-dead gorgeous...” 

“Bard! That’s impolite!” Mey-rin cried. “I’m so sorry, your highness!” You chuckled. 

“It’s fine, I told you. Bard and Finny, is it? I am pleased to meet you both. You seem very entertaining.” The strawberry-blond man stood, his large and expressive green eyes speaking of a more childish nature. 

“But it’s not fine! You’re a Princess! I’ve never met a Princess before! You’re really pretty...and so nice…” 

“I can say the same to all of you. Thank you for your hospitality; it pleases me greatly that you would show me such warmth when I am a mere stranger,” you replied kindly. You frowned as your stomach quietly rumbled.  _ Really now… _ Evidently, it caught the attention of your three visitors because their gazes all focused on you. 

“I’m so sorry, I am! I kept you from eating—Mr. Sebastian’s going to kill me!” Mey-rin panicked. 

“Relax, Mey-rin. I will defend you; I am the one who invited you in.” 

“R-Really?” Mey-rin asked tearfully. You nodded. 

“The same would go for the rest of you, should you need my word,” you assured. “And besides, if I eat now, ‘Mr. Sebastian’ will never need to know, will he?” you ended with a smile as you took your dinner from the table, somewhat dismayed to find it lukewarm. 

“You’re pretty humble for a Princess,” Bard commented, lighting up a cigarette. You smiled slightly as you began to delicately eat your dinner. 

“It is my belief that Royalty shouldn’t be so prideful that they are out-of-touch with their people. I appreciate the work done for me by servants, and though they are paid, I see no reason not to treat them well.”

“You’re so nice!” Finny cried, and you smiled, about to eat more of your dinner when an irregular force caught your attention. You put down the dish, shifting the curtains to see the outside. There was nothing visible, but you could feel in your bones that something was off. From somewhere in the manor, you heard a terrified shout come from Ciel.

“SEBASTIAN!”


	6. o6

You stood instantly, adrenaline hitting you as you ran out of the room towards the sound of the young male voice. From the loud footsteps behind you, you could tell the three servants were not far behind you. 

You arrived only seconds after a door had been flung open, and even with a glance, you saw something you didn’t want to see. Or rather, someone. 

“Ah, Princess F/N, how good of you to join us,” the figure said, and you growled, quite unlady-like, but at the moment you didn’t care. Sebastian was snarling, pinned against the wall with a knife-wound in his neck, and Ciel was being choked. 

“Let them go, Lancelot,” you commanded to the royal demon. An amber eye was revealed to you beneath a mop of messy black hair. 

“Or what, Princess F/N? What can you do besides order?” 

“Let them go, Lancelot,” you commanded again, and the three servants behind you stepped forward, their eyes ablaze, two hands laden with firearms. Lancelot chuckled, turning to look at you fully. 

“Very well,” he said, releasing the two males. “LIKE HELL!” He shouted with a manic grin, bringing an arm down on Sebastian as his eyes gleamed bloody scarlet. 

Sebastian was ready this time and grabbed the arm, using it to fling Lancelot through the window of the study. Blood was running down his mouth, and several of his demonic teeth were showing as he glanced at you before he jumped out the window. 

Ciel was still coughing and struggling to bring his breath back to normal, but with a single look into each other’s eyes, you knew you needed to follow Sebastian. 

You nodded slightly and resumed running, following Finny out of the mansion. Sebastian and Lancelot were trading blows at an unreal pace, their limbs flying. For a second, you were in awe. 

Then you remembered what you had come here to do. So, not heeding the clear danger placed in front of you, you ran straight behind Lancelot and cleverly slipped the knife from his fist and drove it into his back. 

Lancelot howled in pain, barely missing you as he turned in rage from his injury. Sebastian took the opportunity to pin Lancelot to the ground and score several blows to the demon’s face. You stared, unflinching. 

When Sebastian had finished, he looked up at you, about to say something. 

“DON’T STOP!” you shouted, but it was too late. Lancelot had already flung Sebastian off him and stood, tearing the knife out of his back and holding it to your throat. 

“Now that wasn’t very nice of you, Princess,” Lancelot purred in your ear. “That hurt me a lot. Would it be so wrong of me to hurt you back?” You flinched as the knife drew little beads of dark red. You grit your teeth, trying to wrest yourself from Lancelot’s grip, but moving was made very difficult. 

Sebastian and the other three servants made to step forward, but the knife pressed further into your neck. “Move, and I kill her,” Lancelot spoke pleasantly. 

“Go ahead,” Sebastian growled, but he had not moved a millimeter. 

“Worry not of me,” you hissed. “ _ Kill him.”  _ Neither Sebastian nor the servants moved. Lancelot chuckled. 

“Seems they already care rather a lot for you, your highness. Those deceiving charms never cease to amaze me. Sometimes I wonder if you are human.” 

You said nothing, allowing your eyes to wander, looking for something that could help you. However, there was no need. 

“AAAH!” Lancelot yowled as he released you, clutching his head, on which there was now a matting of blood where a bullet had hit home. “I’ll be back for you, Princess F/N,” Lancelot rumbled threateningly. “Don’t forget that you are mine.”

With that, Lancelot morphed into a wolf and ran at blinding speed into the surrounding woodland. Only when he was well out of sight did your adrenaline fade, and you collapsed on your feet. 

“I... I am sorry,” you murmured to the assorted eyes above you, your eyes feeling heavy. “It’s my fau...” 

<><><>

You awoke in the same bed as before, only there were five faces looking at you this time. 

“She’s awake!” Mey-rin squealed happily. 

“I’m so happy you pulled through, your highness!” Finny cheered, seeming to want to give you a hug. Ciel and Sebastian uttered no sounds, but it seemed they were decently happy that you were awake. 

“I thank you for tending to me again,” you began, rubbing your neck, only to find no wound there. “How long was I asleep?” Alarm had begun to enter your voice—you didn’t want to waste time here recovering from injury after injury. 

“Barely half an hour,” Ciel replied, surprising you. How could that cut have healed already? Or had you just been imagining things?

“You seem confused, your highness,” Sebastian commented, his head tilted. 

“It is nothing,” you assured politely, still prodding the skin of your neck. No, there was  _ something _ there. Another pass informed you that there was a marginally irritated patch of flesh on your neck. That was very odd; your process of healing was accelerated to such a rate?

“In any case, I must thank you for helping me, though I could have done it myself.” 

“You are most welcome, Sebastian,” you replied, levelling a stare at his crimson orbs. “I would like to speak with you and your master later, if that is alright.” 

“It is alright,” Ciel promised, and you nodded. 

“By the way, your highness,” Sebastian interjected. “Was dinner unsatisfactory?” 

“No, not at all, Sebastian,” you replied with a smile. 

“I only inquire since it seems to be barely touched.” At that, the other servants shrunk slightly, which only served to draw attention to themselves. Sebastian sighed, turning to look at them. “It was you three, wasn’t it? And you told her highness to protect you, didn’t you? How shameful of Phantomhive servants.” 

“Incorrect,” you disagreed, taking your dinner again, though it was considerably cold by now. “I do not deny that the servants entered my room; however, I am the one who invited them in. Do not reprimand them for  _ my  _ conduct.” With those jaded words, you gave Sebastian a look that said ‘ _ No, I have not forgotten.’ _ A flicker of surprise passed through his eyes before he bowed to you. 

“Apologies, your highness, for my assumption.”

“And to the servants?” Again, Sebastian’s eyes showed surprise before he smiled. 

“Yes, my apologies, Finny, Mey-rin, Bard. It is I that should be ashamed.” Ciel quietly chuckled, seemingly amused by the exchange. 

“Y-Y-Your highness, t-thank you v-very muchly!” Mey-rin sniffled, and Finny straight-up hugged you. Thankfully, you were not hurt, or his bear hug might have been extremely uncomfortable. 

“Thanks, l’il miss Princess,” Bard said, rubbing the back of his head. 

“There is no need to thank me,” you affirmed with a smile. “I am simply one Hell of a Princess.”


	7. o7

Sebastian and Ciel looked at you strangely then, Sebastian clearly in deep thought. 

“Is there something the matter?” you asked over Finny’s shoulder. 

“Now may be a good time to dismiss the servants, my lord,” Sebastian quietly advised, and Ciel nodded. 

“Finny, Mey-rin, Bard, if you will?” Mey-rin had to grab Finny and drag him away from you; apparently he had been so tired he’d fallen asleep hugging you. When the trio was out of the room, you heard them talking about how generous you were until they were far away. “Now, your highness… exactly what are you?”

“Pardon?” you inquired. “I am female, tenth child of Queen Victoria, Princess F/N Victoria, former fiancé of Prince Lancelot Rokovitz.”

“I believe my master wishes to know what species you are,” Sebastian remarked. 

“Human, of course. If you are alluding to my reference to Hell, it is something I unfortunately picked up from Lancelot before I learned of his true nature.”

“Are you quite certain of that?” Sebastian asked seriously, and your gaze directed to him. 

“Do I  _ appear _ a demon? A grim reaper? An angel?” 

The pair faltered. 

“I am perfectly sure that I am 100 percent human, Lord Phantomhive, Sebastian. While I have far too much knowledge of the other races, it does not mean that I am one of the other races myself. Please do not bother me with such trifles.” You took a breath. “In any case, I truly apologize for what happened.” 

“Why?” Ciel asked curiously. “I can see no reason as to why it would be your fault.” You sighed. 

“No; it is my fault. Lancelot seeks me out and finds me no matter where I hide. He tells me it’s because of my potent scent, but I know better.” Sebastian seemed to have stiffened slightly. “And it seems your butler has guessed already.”

“What is it, your highness?” Ciel questioned with a quick glance at his butler, seeming mildly surprised. 

“There is a bruise-like mark on my right shoulder, not dissimilar to the mark on Lancelot’s left hand. I know that is a demon’s contract mark. How or when it appeared there, I cannot recall, but it is not the same as yours, Lord Phantomhive. Lancelot calls me ‘his’ due to this mark, as if I am territory to be claimed.” You shook your head, calming yourself. “I apologize; that tone is out of line.” 

“May I see this mark?” Ciel inquired seriously, and you tilted your head. 

“Why? Do you not trust me? Although understandable, I do still find it offensive.” 

“I believe my lord is merely curious, your highness. As am I.” Sebastian added the last part more quietly, causing his lord to briefly glance at him. 

“Very well,” you replied, shifting your dress so they could peer at the black and blue mark resembling a pentagram, meanwhile thanking the divine lords that you had left the palace wearing your nightgown instead of one of those unmanageable royal dresses that refused to move more than a few centimeters in any given place. 

“Does it hurt?” Ciel asked, and you shook your head slightly. 

“It may appear to be a very dark bruise, but it does not hurt as it looks.” 

“Intriguing,” Ciel commented. When your gaze directed to the one who had not spoken, you were slightly startled to see him facing away, seemingly not paying attention. 

“Lord Phantomhive, if you could restrain your curiosity a bit, I would appreciate it,” you said lightly, though there was just a hint of a threat in your voice. 

With a slight blush on his cheeks, Ciel removed his hand from your shoulder and quickly apologized. 

“Sebastian, is there something the matter?” you inquired, and he turned slightly, his visible eye ablaze with red light.

“ **_I can’t stand it_ ** ,” he growled darkly. 

“Sebastian?” Ciel said, seeming confused as the dark servant quickly walked out of the room. From just outside the door, you heard him heavily breathing, as if trying to calm a rampant temper.

“Have I said something to offend him?” you questioned, as confused as Ciel was. 

“I haven’t the faintest idea what’s wrong with that idiot,” Ciel replied with a sigh. 

“ _ I simply do not favor that demon that has marked her highness,” _ You heard Sebastian call through the door. “ _ Afraid it makes me quite irate as to what he has done.”  _

“Pray explain, Sebastian,” you ordered. “And please, return to the room; if you are calm enough to speak, then you are surely calm enough to be faced.” 

_ “As you wish, your highness _ ,” Sebastian replied, opening the door again, though his eyes were still alight and his pupils black slits. “I shall begin my explanation immediately then,” Sebastian said, folding his arms behind his back. “As you know, demons mark their prey using contract marks such as this.” Sebastian briefly showed the back of his left hand to reveal a dark purple pentagram. “However, there are other purposes for the mark.”

“Such as?” you inquired. 

“There are many, more than I am willing to explain, but your case I shall. Not only has he contracted you without your consent, but he has also created a way for your soul to be free game for any demon.” Towards those words, you noticed drops of dark red on the floor, directly below where Sebastian’s fists were. “Excuse my anger, your highness, my lord. I find this practice rather repulsive: a disgrace to my race. Even the savage demons must have a sense of honor, or we may as well be slaves to our instincts.” 

“So you are saying that my soul may be devoured by any demon at any time?” you calmly questioned. Sebastian nodded slightly. 

“I can’t imagine that you will live for more than a year without protection… and there are no guarantees you will be safe from me. Your soul is quite… it looks quite delicious.” Sebastian shook his head, running a hand through his hair. “My apologies, your highness. I think it wise to stay away from me. I do not know if I can control myself.” You sighed and stood before walking up to Sebastian. 

You struck him across the face.


	8. o8

“Sebastian Michaelis, I will hear none of this nonsense. If you wish to refer to me as ‘highness’, then I expect you to treat me the same; in other words, to do your utmost power, without endangering the life of your master, to shield me from harm and to follow my orders. As daughter of Queen Victoria, I command you to safeguard my soul to the best of your ability.” You smiled even as Sebastian stared at you, aghast. “I apologize for striking your face as such, but I needed to be sure you would pay attention.” 

“That quite hurt,” Sebastian mumbled, rubbing his cheek. “Her highness is far stronger than I predicted.” 

“I’ve never heard you whine about your pain before, Sebastian,” Ciel mocked.

“You weren’t the one who was slapped,” Sebastian muttered under his breath. 

“Careful, Sebastian. Lord Phantomhive might strike you for that one,” you said with a slight laugh. 

“Why, what did he say, your highness?” Ciel asked suspiciously. 

“Afraid I will not tell you, Lord Phantomhive.”

“Whose side are you on?” he grumbled, making you softly chuckle. 

“I wonder,” you replied mysteriously, meanwhile thinking.  _ If I require protection, then I must stay here, or I will be killed. Devoured, rather. I doubt Sebastian would dare eat my soul while his master is around, and I imagine he will restrain himself as much as possible, especially after that demonstration. Still, there is no harm in being cautious—I did not escape the chains of royalty only to immediately die because I was being foolish. _

“In any case,” Ciel continued, standing. “If that is all you wished to speak of with me, your highness, I shall take my leave to complete some paperwork regarding my business.” 

“Yes, that is all, Lord Phantomhive.”

“I will be in the kitchens preparing breakfast, your highness,” Sebastian interjected, bowing himself out after his master, and you nodded, smiling. 

“I look forward to it, Sebastian.”

<><><>

After a few hours, you had become past bored with counting the lines on the wood supports of the room and left, wandering the large manor as you pleased. 

Your feet carried you to the door you had seen a few hours earlier while you had been running. Indeed, Ciel was there, though it seemed he had fallen asleep doing his paperwork. 

Allowing curiosity to have its way, you peered at the document underneath Ciel’s arm:

_ May 9th, 1893 _

_ To my cute little boy, _

_ I need you to play fetch again. You see, a certain person of interest left the palace in the dead of night but a few hours ago. I am very concerned for this person, as they have a penchant for trouble, and I fear it is only a matter of time before this person finds themselves in a rather precarious position. I assure you I will compensate you properly for the trouble. _

_ Victoria _

“Already?” you asked quietly, gently taking the letter from under Ciel arm and glancing at the back, where a response had been written.

_ May 11th, 1893 _

_ Your majesty, _

_ If this person of interest happens to be of piercing E/C eyes, H/L H/C hair, S/T skin and E/H, then they have taken residence at my manor. However, this person, as you stated, immediately fell into precarious circumstances. I ask that they rest here until their condition betters, and upon that point, I will return them to you. Please rest assured, your majesty; they will be safe under my care. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Earl Ciel Phantomhive _

You stood there, holding the letter for a few moments. On one hand, Ciel was allowing you to stay until you were “recovered”. Obviously, he was lying about that. On the other, the Earl was going to take you back to the palace, even after you had confessed your reasons for leaving. 

The question was, did you choose to leave before Ciel returned you? Or was there something you didn’t know about?

“I wonder...” you murmured, running your fingers across the edges of the paper. 

“Please do not think too much of that letter, your highness. It requires revision,” a voice broke into your thoughts, making you stiffen slightly. “The dawn’s light compliments you, by the way.” You watched as Sebastian walked in front of you, setting a blanket across Ciel’s shoulders. 

“How long have you been here?” you questioned somewhat suspiciously. Sebastian glanced at you. 

“A few moments and no more,” he replied before turning back to his master and beginning to arrange the disorderly paperwork on Ciel’s desk. “Though I wish my lord would not sleep here so often. It is quite bad for his health when he leaves the window open.” 

“Shut up, stupid chicken,” Ciel grumbled, sitting up and yawning. “You don’t care about my health any other time.”

“My lord, I am offended,” Sebastian over-dramaticized, clasping both hands where his heart would have been. “When have I not cared for your health?”

“The multiple times you endangered it for the sake of thrills,” Ciel replied boredly. “If you want an example, then at Noah’s Arc Circus three years ago. By the way, where is my morning tea?” 

“I shall bring it to you momentarily,” Sebastian replied with a smile. “However,” Sebastian leaned close to Ciel’s ear and whispered, the words obviously not meant for your ears, however you couldn’t help but hear them. “ _ I couldn’t help but wonder, my lord, but your letter to her majesty... you do intend to revise it, do you not?” _ Ciel glanced at his servant, a hard glint entering his eye. 

“My first duty is to her majesty, Sebastian. Emotions do not enter the equation. Do not mention this topic again. My decision is final.” Sebastian frowned, giving a displeased sigh. 

“Understood, master,” Sebastian said quietly before he passed you, rolling a cart into the room.  _ Leaving it is then, _ you thought with an inward sigh. And you had just been getting used to the oddities of the Phantomhive Manor.  _ So the question now is, when? _


	9. o9

You ate breakfast in the dining room with Ciel, savoring every morsel of food. Ciel would probably return you to the palace in less than five days, so you intended to leave in two. You would miss the manor’s cooking; it was better than the royal chef’s. Well, what did you expect from a demon butler? 

“So Lord Phantomhive,” you began, taking a careful sip of water from your glass. “is there anything you do here besides work?” A faint smile had etched its way across your face and spread to Ciel’s own. 

“Many things, I promise,” he answered, a playful light entering his eye. 

“Such as?” you prodded further. 

“Chess, though I doubt a high class lady like you would be very skilled at it.” You chuckled. 

“And what exactly would you know about my life, Lord Phantomhive, besides the fact that I am royalty?” you asked with a sly smile, making Ciel blush in embarrassment at his rash assumption. “Tell me, Lord Phantomhive, would you care to gamble?” 

<><><>

“Your highness, I must warn you that my lord is quite adept at this game. To my knowledge, he has not lost,” Sebastian warned as he set up the board in the drawing room. 

“We shall see if that proves true,” you replied calmly, a smile still on your face. In reality, you had only played chess once and been quite bad at it, according to your teacher, but if you could make Ciel’s guard waver, then there could be a chance of success. “I will play Black, Lord Phantomhive.” The smile on your face bordered on smug and obviously made Ciel unsettled with your confidence. 

“You will regret allowing me to have the first move, your highness,” Ciel warned, nevertheless moving the first white pawn forward. 

“Will I really?” you questioned, moving your first pawn yourself. “I think only time with our skills will tell, do you not think?” Ciel spoke no more after that and focused intently on the game. 

Move after move went by, and you had ended up blocking out everything but the chess game in front of you. The dull tapping and rolling of the pieces. The monochrome squares. The faint scent of the wood. The feel of the pieces as you moved them...

“Checkmate.” 

You didn’t realize who had said it until you recovered from the sudden, foreign sound. Your queen was face-to-face with his isolated king, your finger poised to topple the lonely piece. 

Ciel sat back, stunned. You held out your hand. “Thank you, Lord Phantomhive. It was a pleasure to compete with you.” Seemingly in a trance, Ciel gingerly took your hand and shook it. 

“My pleasure...” Sebastian seemed to be silently losing it in the corner, a hand muffling his amused chuckles. You smiled, standing.  _ I wonder how long it has been since I have felt proud of something—to have beaten someone who has not lost when I am inexperienced, that is quite something.  _

“Are you alright, Lord Phantomhive? You seem flabbergasted,” you commented, seeing that Ciel had not yet stood. 

“Yes, I was quite surprised,” he said with a defeated smile. “I used to play it all the time when I was younger, but I find I seem to have less and less time to do so as years pass. Defeat is something I have not experienced in a long time, your highness. I am humbled by your skills.”  _ Now... what shall I amuse myself with next?  _ you thought to yourself, allowing your gaze to wander about the drawing room as Sebastian began to pack up the chess set at his master’s behest. 

“Pardon, your highness, but you appear to have drifted off,” Sebastian remarked as he closed the case, beginning to replace it in its proper location.  _ Hmm, now that would be interesting...  _

“It is nothing, Sebastian. Though do you need any help in the manor?” 

“Sorry?” he asked, and you saw his hands pause halfway in placing the case atop a shelf, one end dangerously teetering towards his head. 

“I have never served a day in my life, though I am certain it can be interesting,” you replied with a smile. “So I am asking if you need my help. It also seems you are understaffed.” 

“Your highness, please, it is really rather rude of me to allow you to work as a servant,” Ciel answered for his baffled butler. 

“Even if I am requesting to do so?” 

“I assure you, your highness, I do not require your help,” Sebastian answered, bowing slightly. “Please excuse me.”

“Sebastian, before you go,” Ciel interjected, holding out an envelope.  __

“My lord?” 

“It’s for you, apparently. The sender isn’t marked, but I haven’t opened it—just in case it contains some sort of contact poison.” Sebastian shook his head slightly as he took the letter. 

“You certainly have a knack for abusing your servants, my lord,” he muttered before he turned away, folding the envelope into his tailcoat. 

“Your highness, will you do me a favor?” Ciel questioned. 

“That would depend on the favor.” 

“Follow that idiot and see who the Hell wrote to him. He’s never directly received a letter before, and I am very curious.” You chuckled behind your hand. 

“Very well, Lord Phantomhive. I am also quite curious.” With that, you turned around and began to tail after Sebastian. 

<><><>

Sebastian had gone outside to open the envelope, a black cat wandering up to his sitting form. You watched as he smiled, surprisingly sweetly at the feline before he lightly stroked its head and around its ears. 

“Now, I wonder who could have sent this letter,” Sebastian mumbled to himself as he opened it with a finger. “My, what dreadful handwriting...” You then peered over his shoulder, glad that you had caught Finny weeding the courtyard at the time in case Sebastian should glance to the left. 

_ Michaelis, _

_ Lay your hands on F/N, and you’re a f*cking deadman. Tell your little master the same thing. I would have come to tell you personally, but I thought a “high class” demon like yourself would appreciate something subtler. I almost had her, but you had to come in and make this harder. If F/N isn’t returned to me soon, I don’t know what I might do.  _

_ Hugs and Kisses, _

_ Rokovitz _

Chills raced up and down your spine; Lancelot’s possessiveness had always unnerved you, but after reading that letter, you could swear it was getting worse. If both Sebastian and Ciel were being pressured to return you to the palace, then would you have to revise your leaving date to  _ today _ ?


	10. 1o

“Your highness, you should have learned that eavesdropping is very rude,” Sebastian commented without turning his head as he crumpled the letter in his fist. Startled, you stepped back a few paces. 

“I do apologize, but it was a favor,” you replied, regaining your composure. Sebastian made a quiet scoff. 

“You would have done so even if you had not been asked by my lord,” he said, standing up, playing with the crinkled paper, eventually casting it high into the air, where it burned away into nothing. 

“Would I now?” you questioned. “And you know me so well already?” 

“I know human curiosity, your highness,” he replied simply, looking at you out of the corner of his eye. “Of which you have plenty.” Sebastian turned back to the black cat that had started to nuzzle his ankle. He smiled and knelt to the cat’s level. “Much like this charming little kitty,” he murmured, gently poking its nose. 

Unconsciously, you blushed; you had  _ never _ , not in your lifetime, expected to see a demon acting like that. The idea was almost hilarious, but it was also somehow endearing.

“Mreow!” The cat loudly mewed, briefly looking at you before it ran off into the garden, its black tail the last thing you saw. 

Sebastian sighed slightly before he straightened. 

“I must say, Sebastian,” you began with a smile. “I have never seen a demon so enamoured of something so fluffy and cute.” Sebastian chuckled slightly. 

“Cats are something you can’t find in my world. We do have pets there, but they are in no way comparable to such lovely balls of innocent fluff…” As Sebastian was talking about them, you noticed a faint blush covering his cheeks; obviously, simply talking about cats was enjoyment enough for him. 

“About that letter, Sebastian,” you said, the smile slipping off your face, though it merely grew wider on Sebastian’s. 

“Forget you ever saw it,” he said pleasantly, stepping closer to you. “I have no intention of allowing you to leave here, especially to become the property of that wolfhound.” Sebastian’s eyes blazed with concealed rage. 

“And if I would wish to leave?” you inquired pleasantly, making the fire dance in Sebastian’s eyes. You were soon pinned against the manor wall, Sebastian’s breath ragged. “This is really rather improper, Sebastian. You realize Finny is weeding the courtyard only a few yards away, do you not?” you chided the butler. He shook his head. 

“I apologize, your highness,” he replied softly. “This is rather unfitting of a Phantomhive butler.” Still, Sebastian had not released your wrists. 

“I think then that perhaps you should relinquish your hold on me,” you responded calmly. Sebastian chuckled softly. 

“That is not as simple to do as you think. Your highness, please stay here. I fear for your safety and the safety of your soul. Perhaps it is my desire to consume it that makes me say this, but you must stay.” You sighed. 

“Then tell me this; how would you manage to convince your master, who is very adamant on his duty to my mother, not to return me to her?” Sebastian was silent. “I am not leaving here because I want to; I am doing it because I have to. I quite frankly adore this manor and its intricacies. Its lord and the servants have all been kind to me, and I do not believe I could dare ask for more.” 

“Your highness…” Sebastian murmured. “Monsters like me are not kind to humans.” 

“And yet you have not harmed me as of yet,” you replied. “Though I fear the blood in my hands has stopped circulating, so I truly would appreciate it if you would let go of me. Please do not make me ask again.” Sebastian shook his head slightly and slowly released you, his hands seemingly frozen into half-formed fists. 

“Again, I apologize; this is most unsuiting of a Phantomhive butler, not to mention a gentleman. I have no idea what came over me, your highness. I fear it may be fever.” 

“I doubt that,” you called over your shoulder as you made to head back inside. “Whether or not I charge to my death, Sebastian, it seems inevitable no matter my choice. But I would far prefer to fight Lancelot with all of my spirit and lose my life than return to the palace to become a person I never wanted to be.” 

<><><>

“So, your highness? Who wrote to my butler?” Ciel asked as you re-entered the drawing room. 

“Lancelot,” you replied simply. “A threat to both of you essentially. It seems Sebastian has no intention of following the Prince’s demands however.” 

“Is that so?” Ciel asked over the rim of his cup of tea, his eye narrowed in concentration. “I may have problem on my hands if that is the case,” he muttered, setting down the cup with a quiet clink. 

“Oh? And why is that?” you inquired, already half-knowing the answer. 

“I fear my butler has taken quite the liking to you,” Ciel said with a sigh. “Even so, that idiot should know there are things called boundaries in this world…” Ciel looked away from you, pointedly staring at the small bookshelf. Ciel then murmured, ever so quietly, “The way he looks at you… I don’t like it.”

“What was that, Lord Phantomhive?” Ciel’s face acquired a pink tint to it. 

“Nothing; I didn’t say anything.” You simply gave him an eyebrow raise in response.  _ This seems an odd scenario. If the books on romanticism are to be trusted, then it seems I am in the middle of a developing love triangle. Of course, since I have no personal experience in the matter, I cannot be certain until one or both of them gives me something clear and unmistakable—in which case, I suppose I shall never know.  _ You gave an inward sigh; your curiosity was almost overwhelming. 

“Anyway, Lord Phantomhive, I had best—” you were cut off by the shattering of a window. 

“Greetings, your highness.”  __


	11. 11

“Earl Grey,” you said curtly to the white-haired butler who lazily picked shards of glass off his coat. “I think it quite rude to burst through the window of someone’s manor. I hope you plan to compensate Lord Phantomhive.” Grey frowned, tapping his sword against his shoulder, almost mockingly. 

“Hey, don’t let the royalty go to your head, girly. You’re too young to be ordering me around.” The look in the butler’s eyes was sharp and clearly containing threat. 

“That’s enough, Grey,” his counterpart interjected, walking through the doorway. “Your highness, I sincerely apologize for my partner’s behavior. I assure you I will compensate both of you.” 

“Double Charles, what is the meaning of this?” Ciel asked, irritation entering his voice. Phipps fixed Ciel with a stare. 

“I would be more careful when lying to her majesty, Earl Phantomhive. Princess F/N is in perfect health, and yet you would have it that she is injured and requires rest. Furthermore,” Phipps continued, silencing Ciel’s protests. “Even if the Queen hadn’t known you were lying, she would have brought her home to be seen by the royal doctors.” 

“Come, your highness,” Grey said, suddenly giving you a huge smile. “It’s time you came home.” 

“No,” you refused, glaring at the two butlers. 

“No?” Phipps asked, confused. “Please, your highness. Your fiancé is at his wit’s end and been worried sick for you. He shut himself up in his chambers and refused to come out unless you returned to the palace.” _ I will believe that when pigs fly. _

“My answer is still ‘no’, Earl Phipps. I decline to return and be married to that man, whiling my life away.” 

“That’s too bad. I can’t accept that answer,” Grey said, tapping his sword against the floor, but Phipps held his hand out in front of the Earl. 

“Grey, allow me to handle this, if you please. Your highness, her majesty has been worried sick also. If sickness claims her, the Phantomhives will be held accountable.” There was nothing threatening in Phipps; merely the matter-of-fact calmness could unsettle you.  _ I would rather not cause trouble here…  _ you think to yourself with a sigh.  _ To save a noble house or myself. I suppose I have been selfish enough already. _

“Alright, Earl Phipps,” you said quietly. “I understand and will return.” You started for the doorway. 

“Wait, Princess F/N!” Ciel shouted, and you paused as Grey and Phipps walked out, waiting for you. 

“What is it, Earl Phantomhive?” 

“Stay here. Just for a little while longer.” You chuckled slightly. 

“This is the choice you made, Earl Phantomhive,” you replied quietly before you continued walking after Double Charles. 

“Wait! F/N!” You heard no more as you silently shut the door of the drawing room and followed the two butlers out of the Phantomhive manor.

<><><>

“Hurry; we must prepare the ceremony right away!” you heard a maid call to another servant as she tightened your corset. 

“I shall alert the cooks!” the servant called back before scurrying off. 

“Now, your highness, we must get you perfect for the wedding,” the maid continued, beginning to help you put on your extravagant wedding dress. You were silent as the maid directed you to sit while she adjusted your hair into an elaborate bun, making sure not a single strand was out of place. 

You sighed slightly as the maid started to make up your face. Only an hour back, and everyone was already in a fuss to have you married straight away. The wedding was to be a grand affair, where you would be sworn to Lancelot and then enjoy the festivities the servants had prepared. In other words, you had to dance the night away in this unmanageable dress. And then there was the obvious reason you didn’t want to be here: the wedding itself. 

You had already had a brief meeting with the groom-to-be, and you could see in his eyes he was not happy with you, despite how his face appeared to have smiled and laughed in relieved joy. You had a feeling Lancelot was not going to make your life very pleasant. But what were you to do about it?

“Chin up, your highness! Smile; it’s your wedding day!” the maid encouraged at your somber expression. “This is supposed to be a joyous occasion!” The smile came out bitter. 

“More like my funeral,” you softly said, looking down at your lap. The maid didn’t hear your derisive comment and instead continued to bustle around the room, speaking of meaningless things as she unceasingly prepared for the wedding. 

All too soon, it was time for you to walk up to the altar. 

Even through your veil, you could see Lancelot’s bright, eager, amber eyes on the other side of the room.  _ I hope Mother is happy, _ you thought sadly with a glance at your smiling mother, whose green eyes sparkled at you with encouragement. 

The ceremony to you was merely words strung together that meant absolutely nothing. All of your attention was focused on Lancelot, to whom your hand was being bound in the old-fashioned way. You supposed Lancelot appeared handsome in his own way, but all you saw right now was a wolf in sheep’s clothing—almost literally. He was simply waiting for the right opportunity to strike. 

“ _ You know, your highness,”  _ you heard Lancelot only barely whisper, “ _ I am really looking forward to the end of this evening.”  _ You pretended not to hear him speak and refused to acknowledge the comment. 

“Prince Lancelot Rokovitz of Novosibirsk, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

“I will,” he said, his smile conniving. 

“And do you, Princess F/N Victoria of England, take this man as your lawfully wedded husband?” You closed your eyes.  _ For the Phantomhives. For England. _

“I will.” 

“Then by the ancient rite of handfasting, I now pronounce you man and wife.” 


	12. 12

“Then by the ancient rite of handfasting, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride.” You didn’t respond as Lancelot savagely attacked your lips, even when his sharp teeth cut your lip. You had a feeling he was going torture you later and make sure you screamed and begged for forgiveness. That’s just the kind of demon he was. 

When he led you into the dance, his grip on your hand was extremely tight, almost making you wince, but you didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of a reaction. You distracted yourself with thoughts of the Phantomhive manor and how Sebastian and Ciel must be faring. Hopefully, they were no longer under threat of retaliation from her majesty. 

“Princess F/N, it has been over half an hour since we’ve been married, and yet you have not spoken a word to me. Is there something wrong?”  _ You are what is wrong, and you know it. _ You smiled delicately. 

“Afraid I am feeling rather under-the-weather, Prince Lancelot.” 

“What a pity! That you cannot enjoy this joyous occasion to its fullest, your highness, I am saddened!” You chuckled, though it sounded fake, even to you. 

“I am sure I will be fine,” you assured, keeping up with your facade for the sake of appearances. You desperately wanted to run again, but you knew this was not possible and fully against reason. Trapped once again in the royal cage. 

“My deepest pardon, your highness, but I would like to dance with your wife.”  _ Sure. Anything to get me away from this man for a few minutes,  _ you thought with hope. The voice had a thick French accent, making some words almost unintelligible from the mix of English and French. “I see no reason why she should not associate with her subjects. Fear me not, your highness; I am but a commoner and could never hope to steal her away.” Lancelot sneered at the gentleman. 

“Alright  _ commoner.  _ You can have this little spark of pathetic light in your poverty stricken world,” he said, handing you to the man with a threatening squeeze. The man nodded slightly. 

“I thank you for your generosity, Prince Rokovitz.” With that, the masked man drew you deep into a crowd, so carefully holding you as if he feared you would break. 

“So, dear civilian,” you began politely. “To what do I owe the pleasure of this dance?” The man lightly chuckled. 

“I heard you were very unhappy with this wedding.” You smiled. 

“Nonsense. What is there to be unhappy about? My husband is a handsome man, and the servants have outdone themselves, despite being so short on time. Not only that, but another alliance has been created. What more could I want today?” 

“Ah, your highness, did her majesty never scold you about lying?” the man questioned, his smile broadening. “You see, I have the same ability you possess.” You paused, scrutinizing this man.  _ He’s tall and pale, and his voice seems familiar, but I can’t seem to place it. Do I know any Frenchmen? _

“Who are you?” 

“Your highness, I am disappointed,” he said with a grin, partially removing his mask and nudging his top hat to reveal Sebastian winking at you. You were almost in shock. 

“How and when did you get here?” you asked in a harried whisper. 

“I left almost as soon as my lord despondently told me you had left. I was denied an invitation, though a butler named Zachary allowed me in regardless and requested me to get you out of here before you lost your mind.” You felt a prickling sensation in your eyes.  _ Thank you, Zachary.  _ But your brief, elated feeling quickly faded.  _ But I still cannot escape.  _

“What did you expect to accomplish by coming here, dear sir?” you questioned softly, staring into the demon’s eyes, which appeared almost caramel-colored in the light. 

“I intend to return you where you belong, your highness.” You shook your head slightly. 

“Do not. You and your master will be hounded by my family, not to mention my husband. I cannot ask you to do that for me.” Sebastian chuckled, stopping in his dance and merely staring down at you. 

“Afraid I can’t give you a choice in the matter, your highness,” he murmured close to your ear before he picked you up in the bridal style. “And I am divorcing you here.” Sebastian quickly swiped the ring from your finger and cast it onto the floor, flattening it with his heel before he crashed through the window and started running. 

“S-Sebastian, don’t you understand the consequences?!” you half-shouted at the demon now running through woodland. Sebastian chuckled. 

“I am not sure if I do understand. I am merely following my instincts at the moment.”

“You idiot! You colossal fool! Have you any idea what you’ve done?!”

“My, my, Princess F/N is throwing a fit. What shall I do with her~?” 

“This isn’t a joke! This is serious danger, even for you!” 

“Really? And I was just thinking I would return to being bored again.”

“Sebastian!”

“What is it, your highness?” His face was so smug, you almost wanted to pinch him. 

“This could lead to both yours and your master’s deaths! Doesn’t that worry you?!” Sebastian tilted his head. 

“Your highness, I have already lived for far too long and quite frankly could care less about my life. As for the life of my master, I admit it didn’t occur to me in my blind rage, but at the moment, you are my first priority.” His argument was completely flawed, and yet you could find no other words to counter him and simply stayed silent. He had to be an idiot; the Queen had most of the public’s support, and Lancelot was a huge problem. “Tell me your highness, risk aside, are you upset that I have broken you away from your ex-husband?” You opened your mouth and then closed it. 

“...no,” you said quietly. Sebastian smiled. 

“Then there is nothing more to be said, your highness.” 


	13. 13

“So, Sebastian, what do you think your master will think of all this?” you asked as the butler set you down, finally allowing you to walk on your own. “He surely will not be happy with you.” 

“You are about to find out,” Sebastian replied, just as there was a slam, and a disheveled Ciel practically stumbled out of the manor, the servants who had opened the door to the manor staring at him with worry. 

“Where in blazes were you, Sebastian?!” Ciel shouted, walking over to his butler, for the time being not noticing you. “I called for you several times, and you were nowhere to be found!” Sebastian stared down at his master, his eyes somewhat colder than a few days ago. 

“At the royal wedding, undoing your mishap,” Sebastian replied somewhat frostily before breezing past his master. “Your highness, follow me if you please. We must get you out of that repulsive dress.” 

“Your highness?” Ciel asked, his gaze finally resting on you, his visible eye widening in surprise. Sebastian was looking at you, and he shook his head, motioning you to follow and not speak. You opened your mouth, but you closed it and obeyed Sebastian for the time being—you did want to be out of your wedding dress. And though you didn’t want to admit it, there was a small, selfish part of you that didn’t like how Ciel had told your mother you were being housed at his estate. 

“Now, your highness, what is your favorite color?” Sebastian asked you as you walked through the darkened halls of the Phantomhive manor. 

“F/C,” you said, glancing around. 

“Interesting,” Sebastian spoke softly. “I shall take note of that...” He then walked into a room which was lavishly decorated in hues of F/C. “You should find all you need in here, your highness. I will assi—” Sebastian shortly coughed. “Rather, I will send Mey-rin to assist you in changing into a suitable attire for tonight. Should you need anything, your room is not far from the servants’ quarters... or my master’s. Sleep well, your highness.” 

With that, Sebastian left you with your new room, and you sighed softly before you stepped into it, glancing about. From its decour to its arrangement, it was as if the room had been made precisely for you. 

“U-Uh, your highness, I-I was sent to help you, I was...” You turned back to see the pink-haired maid, and you smiled. 

“You were very swift, Mey-rin. If you would, could you warm the hearth for me while I pick out a nightgown? The night seems chilly.” She nodded dutifully and walked over to the hearth, stoking the coals. 

“E-Ehm, your highness, if it’s not rude, isn’t that a wedding dress?” Mey-rin questioned as you picked out a very comfortable-looking nightie. 

“It is,” you affirmed, somewhat boredly as you contemplated the material in your hands. It felt better than silk. 

“D-Did you get married?” 

“And divorced—all in the same hour. What a chain of events.” 

“Wha?” You laughed slightly at Mey-rin’s surprised expression. 

“I can tell you plenty in detail later, Mey-rin. For now, however, I would like to sleep. It has been a rather long day.” 

“Yes, yes of course!” Mey-rin quickly backed away from the fire and began to help you undress. You let out a relieved breath when your corset, which had been tied tight enough to make your breathing restricted, was loosened. 

“Thank you, Mey-rin. I can take the rest from here,” you assured the maid. “Pleasant dreams to you.” 

“T-Thank you, your highness...” Mey-rin said, blushing as she bowed twice to you before quickly walking out. You dressed swiftly before staring at the wedding dress which hung on a hanger, lying on your bed. 

You snatched the dress from the hanger and tossed it into the blazing hearth, sitting down in front of it and regarding the fire as it danced and began to burn the delicate white fabrics into black ashes. You allowed a smile to crawl across your lips as you watched the flames devour the hated dress and disintegrate it into nothing. 

Eventually, you fell asleep watching the flames, your form sprawled in front of the hearth. 

<><><>

_ “Sebastian, do you have any idea what you’ve done?!” _

_ “I have brought the Princess to the manor.” _

_ “Don’t be daft; you know what I’m talking about. There is a reason you don’t oppose the Queen. Even you should know that.”  _

_ “And you would not have ordered me to bring her back after it was too late, my lord? I know how you feel about Princess F/N. I do not care about your human reluctancy or that you are conflicted. I will not have her noble soul torn into pieces by that  _ mongrel.”

_ “Sebastian, I thought I warned you not to say anything about that subject.”  _

_ “I have not said anything of it.”  _

_ “Don’t lie! My human reluctancy? Conflictedness? You’re obviously referring to  _ her _! I don’t want to hear another word from you today, Sebastian, besides ‘yes, my lord’, is that understood?”  _

_ “Yes, my lord.”  _ You sighed, pondering the conversation you had unintentionally eavesdropped on. You sat and stretched, after a short while surprised you weren’t stiff.  _ Didn’t I fall asleep on the floor?  _ You stared down at your beautiful covers.  _ If so, how did I get in bed? Assumably someone moved me... was it Sebastian?  _

You were just about to shuffle yourself out of bed when there was a soft rap at the door. 

“Your highness, are you awake?” 

“I am. What is it you want?” you asked. 

“I simply came to deliver breakfast.” 

“Enter, Sebastian,” you replied. Sebastian silently handed you a cup of tea smelling of Earl Grey. “Before I forget, I believe I passed out on the floor last night. Are you the one who moved me to my bed?” Sebastian’s eyes widened slightly. 

“No, I did not enter your room after I bid you goodnight,” he said quietly. “I am glad someone moved you since a lady really must rest in bed, but I would like to know who it was that did... so I can graciously thank them.” The wheels in Sebastian’s head were turning; you could tell. His eyes narrowed before he smiled at you. “If that will be all, your highness, I will take my leave.” 

“Oh, and Sebastian?”

“Yes?” 

“Verbally, I did not say it, but you have my sincere thanks for removing me from the palace and the company of Lancelot. I truly appreciate your effort and hope for the best.”

“Please, your highness, there is no need for you to bow your head to a servant such as me.” You smiled sweetly. 

“I am not bowing my head to a servant; I am bowing my head to a friend. I thank you, Sebastian.”


	14. 14

Sebastian seemed slightly in shock, his face tinged pink. Finally, he smiled. 

“Thank you, your highness. That is quite something to tell me,” he said softly, bowing to you. “I am glad you are home.” With those words, Sebastian walked out of the room, leaving you with breakfast.  _ Home. Is that what this is now?  _ You stared around your new room, but it already felt so familiar somehow, as if you had been here for many years already.  _ I should apologize to Ciel for my cold behavior—that wasn’t like me. He was only doing his duty and really has no obligations to me.  _

So, you quickly finished your breakfast and called for Mey-rin. She appeared only moments later, bowing.  _ She is very quick,  _ you thought to yourself as you told her to pick out a suitable dress for you. 

It wasn’t long before you were ready to face the Earl. 

“Before you go, Mey-rin, would you lead me to Earl Phantomhive? I would like to have a talk with him.” Mey-rin nodded. 

“May I ask, you highness, about your marriage…?”

“Walk and talk, Mey-rin,” you said with a smile, opening the door to your room. “I was married to Prince Lancelot Rokovitz as scheduled yesterday; however, I was kidnapped in the middle of my wedding by a Frenchman and divorced as he leapt out of a window.” Mey-rin simply stared at you with wide eyes. You laughed, your voice echoing through the halls. “It’s true, I tell you. Although the Frenchman was merely pretending to be one. That man has my thanks; I had no wish to be married to the man who attacked this manor but a few nights ago.” Mey-rin quickly nodded twice. 

“Yes, I think I like that Frenchman. He was right to take you away, he was.” You chuckled slightly before you saw Ciel walking through the hallway. 

“Thank you, Mey-rin. You may return to your work,” you said with a smile before quickly walking up to Ciel. 

“Please wait, Lord Phantomhive!” you called after him, and he turned, surprised. 

“Your highness?” When you caught up with him, you stopped next to him, bowing your head. 

“I meant to apologize for the trouble I have caused you. In addition, I feel that my attitude towards you has been entirely unnecessary and much too gelid towards the person who has offered me shelter and tended to me when I was ill. Please accept my most heartfelt apologies.” 

“Please lift your head, your highness…” Ciel mumbled. “You don’t have anything to say you’re sorry for. If anything, I should be apologizing because I did something quite cruel to you without regard for how you may feel about my decision.” 

“Nonsense, Lord Phantomhive. You only served my mother; there is no shame in that. I am simply selfish for my own happiness. That is all.” Ciel chuckled softly. 

“We shall argue back and forth about who should be sorry for hours on end, your highness. I think I will compromise and forget about this incident instead of lingering on who is at greater fault. Is there anything else you wished to speak to me about, your highness?” 

“Actually, Lord Phantomhive, there is something else I would like to speak of.” 

“Oh? What is it?” 

“It seems to me as if your relationship with your butler has become strained as of late. Is that due to my appearance?” Ciel paused. 

“Why do you ask?” 

“Well, I would prefer it that I am not causing discord in your household, Lord Phantomhive.”  _ And if Ciel becomes hated by Sebastian, there’s no guarantee he won’t go wild and devour both our souls.  _

“No, it is not. Rest assured, your highness.”  _ Sorry, Ciel, it’s not that I don’t trust you, but I don’t trust your good intentions.  _ You listened carefully in the silence to find Ciel’s heartbeat had become more rapid than before. Of course he was lying. 

“Lord Phantomhive, please refrain from being dishonest to make me feel better,” you said with a tired sigh, making Ciel’s eye widen. “I will leave again if necessary, even at the expense of my happiness. Ruining this place with my presence will merely cause me to be unhappy as well.” You were startled as Ciel kneeled at your feet, taking your hand in his. 

“F/N, I admit now that your appearance here has caused me some issues, but that does not mean I do not desire your presence. I have realized I would be unhappy if you left, as was the case when Double Charles returned you to the palace for a marriage you did not want. Your resolute silence as you left me yesterday was saddening.” Ciel softly kissed your hand, shocking you. “So, I ask you to stay here at my manor and consider it your home.”


	15. 15

“That is a very generous offer, Lord Phantomhive,” you said carefully. “But how is it that I can consider another’s home as my own without paying a price?” Ciel chuckled, standing. 

“Your highness, having good-natured company at my manor is very rare. The servants and I appreciate your disposition, so that is payment enough for me. And I do still consider you her majesty’s child, despite what you may say. Even if she did not pay me for my services, you would still not be placing any burden on me.” 

“And what of the issues I have caused in unlawfully escaping from the palace?” you asked, tilting your head slightly. Ciel sighed. 

“That, I’ve no idea at the moment. I imagine I will be hearing from her majesty and Prince Lancelot soon enough. Neither one will be very happy with me or my butler.” 

“If you need help, I have no problems in doing so. It is the least I can manage.” 

“Please, your highness, you are a guest; you must take it easy.” You chuckled slightly. 

“What do you define as ‘taking it easy’? Lord Phantomhive, I am no better than a freeloader at the moment if I plan to stay for an extended period of time.” You chuckled softly to yourself. “I admit it may be surprising for you to hear, but I believe a bit of work will be wonderful for me. If you have nothing for me to do, then I will aid the servants.” 

With that, you left a speechless Ciel and began to look for the servants’ quarters.

<><><>

After some seemingly aimless wandering, you did arrive at a corridor that resembled the servants quarters of the palace. So, deciding you would try each door until you found someone, you opened the first one, swearing you heard scuffling coming from it. The room was barren and severe; the bed was so neatly made, you doubted it had been slept in for ages. Obviously, this room was not in use. 

You were just about to leave the room when a faint, muffled sound caught your attention. You paused in shutting the door, hesitating a moment more. 

“ _Mreow!”_

“Was that a cat?” you asked yourself, staring around the room, believing your ears were fooling you. 

As if in defiance, three successive mews followed. Curiously, you wandered back into the room and took another look around. Where could those cats be? It sounded like they were coming from the corner, but there was a wardrobe in the w— _wait a second_. 

You opened the wardrobe wide to satisfy your curiosity, and a big black cat instantly jumped on you. “Oh my lord,” you murmured as the cat purred loudly in your arms. Over the cat’s head, you saw that also in the wardrobe were seven other felines of all sizes and colors, but what captured your attention was the array of butler uniforms hanging above the cats. _I’ve only seen one man so far wearing a butler uniform, and these cats are explanation enough._ You chuckled to yourself. This was Sebastian’s room. Of course it was. 

The cat meowed in displeasure to you not paying enough attention to him, so you quickly stroked his head, and he resumed purring. 

“Alright; working can wait,” you said to yourself with a smile as you carefully sat down and began to play with the cats, distracted from your initial task. Also inside the wardrobe, you found a black feathered stick, which, as expected, easily wound up the cats, and they all started tumbling over each other in an attempt to swat the evasive feather. 

Eventually, they did catch you unawares and scratch up your hands, but you didn’t mind that much; you had always been decently resistant to pain. What you didn’t like was the blood blotting your fingers; you could smell it like perfume. You were about to stand, looking for a tissue when you spotted two feet at the doorway of the room, and your gaze traveled up to see Sebastian. 

“Would you happen have a cloth on you?” you inquired as the cats fought each other for the feather-stick you’d released, though the big black one was still contently splayed across your lap. 

“My, my…” Sebastian whispered to himself, his eyes glittering a multitude of reds, a faint blush on his ashen cheeks. He seemed to be staring intently at your hands. “I was wondering where that sweet aroma had been coming from…” You saw his tongue trace his lips in hunger. 

“Sebastian?” you called, slightly loudly, assuming other servants were nearby. _This could be dangerous._ Sebastian slowly walked closer, his eyes still gleaming, his slit-like pupils contracting like the cats’. You spoke a silent apology to the cat on your lap in the case that you would have to rudely push him off to escape the ravenous demon. 

“Your blood,” Sebastian said, lifting your hand. “it saturates the air with the scent of your soul… It smells so irresistibly sweet. It has been so long since I’ve had a dessert…” Sebastian stared at your fingers, and you got ready to push the cat off your lap. Sebastian brought your fingers to his lips, his mouth slightly open. You could feel his hot breath spilling onto your fragile skin, and a feverish blush settled in your cheeks; _You_ idiot _, F/N, shove the cat and move!_

But just as you were about to back away, Sebastian sighed, his eyes returning to their normal color. 

“Curse these instincts,” he muttered before taking a cloth from his breast pocket and carefully cleaning the blood from your fingers. “I hope I did not hurt you, your highness,” he said, discreetly casting the cloth into his fireplace as it magically burst to life. 

“Mreow!” the cat on your lap protested, seeming to glare at Sebastian. He finally seemed to take notice the cats were out of his wardrobe, and he blushed, though whether he was abashed you’d found out about his animal hoard or delighted by the sight of the cats, you had no clue. 

“I am disappointed more than hurt, Sebastian,” you replied with a sigh. “I had thought you would be able to control yourself.” 

“So did I,” Sebastian muttered, somewhat coming back to his senses before his eyes caught sight of the cat on your lap. “That’s strange; why does Tenebrae like you?” 

“Tenebrae?” you echoed, one eyebrow raised. “You named the cat darkness in Latin; really? Care to tell me what the other precious ones are called?” Sebastian shook his head slightly. 

“I didn’t name him. That one somehow learned to speak in the demon tongue; that’s his actual name. I have a personal policy not to name cats because I will become unable to release them. But a much better question is why he has become so fond of you so quickly. Tenebrae hates all the other servants except myself…” The cat suddenly let out a very harsh growl, one that you wouldn’t expect to come from any feline throat. Sebastian’s eyes widened. “What?!” 


	16. 16

“What?!” Sebastian whisper-shouted, and Tenebrae lazily opened one yellow eye before closing it and adjusting himself on your lap. You were surprised he had not tried to knead your dress or your leg like the other cats had. Tenebrae was indeed a very strange cat. “That is…” Sebastian seemed to be searching for the right word when his gaze refocused on you. “Not entirely impossible.” 

“Sebastian, would you care to tell me about this conversation you’ve been having with yourself?” you questioned somewhat irritatedly. The kitten who had finally won the feather from the other six cats carried it proudly around the room while the others groomed. 

“Tenebrae told me something quite… interesting,” Sebastian said vaguely, beginning to pace across the room towards the kitten. 

“Did he now?” you drawled, scratching his ears, resulting in a deep-throated purr. 

“Yes.” You turned slightly to see that Sebastian had picked up the kitten, taking the feather from its mouth with slight struggle. 

“Why are you so hesitant to tell me what it is you’ve learned?” Sebastian sighed, setting down the cat and waving the feather just above its head. 

“If you will forgive me, your highness, I would like to confirm it before I inform you. It is a very sensitive topic.” Sebastian continued to play with the cat. “In any case, may I inquire as to why you were in my room? You should know I will come when you call.” He was staring at you out of the corner of his eye, a slight smile gracing his face. You didn’t know if you were blushing at his teasing remark, but intuition said you were. 

“I simply did not wish to interrupt you if you were completing an important task.”

“However you interrupted me in the middle of scolding the servants because I smelled your blood. It seems your consideration was unneeded.” 

“Why were you scolding them?” Sebastian picked up the tortoiseshell kitten he had been playing with and set her in his lap, toying with her paws. 

“Finny cut too many roses; Mey-rin broke five dishes, and Bard very nearly set the kitchen on fire… again. I swear those three are brain-dead; they’ve been here for over four years now.” Sebastian paused. “Do excuse my harsh language. It seems I am very tired.” 

“True; four years seems far too long a time to be making such mistakes. But I believe the same can be said of you, for you have made many mistakes, have you not?” Instead of becoming agitated, Sebastian chuckled. 

“Perhaps. However, my mistakes arguably do not involve my duty as a servant. In addition, my most recent mistakes have been caused by my instincts, which even elder demons struggle controlling.” 

“That is not an excuse,” you replied, and Sebastian almost laughed. 

“Your highness, you are harsh on me! Nevertheless, I must agree. My duty is first and foremost, overshadowed by nothing. I should not let anything interfere, no matter what it may be. After all, if I could not do that much at least, then what kind of butler would I be?” You shook your head, a slight smile on your face. 

“In any case, the original reason I wanted to see one of the servants is to ask if they needed any help.” 

“Your highness, I’m sure I have assured you I do not require help,” Sebastian replied, scooping up several of the cats in his arms and putting them back in the wardrobe. You couldn’t resist laughing when they kept jumping out as Sebastian tried to put them back. “No; stay in here,” Sebastian chided the cats, though they disobeyed anyway. 

“Simply because you do not require help does not mean I am not willing to give it, Sebastian. Haven’t you ever heard the saying ‘two hands are better than one’?” Sebastian turned to you with a kitten in one hand and a full-grown cat hugged to his chest with the other. 

“I have two hands. Although I might need four for these mischievous felines.” 

“Tenebrae, it’s time to get back in the wardrobe,” you murmured, poking the black cat’s nose. He yawned and stretched before obediently sitting down in the wardrobe. 

“You really have him wrapped around your finger,” Sebastian muttered, still trying to put the cats back. Eventually, with your added help, you managed to put the cats back in the wardrobe, to their displeasure. “I suppose I cannot stop you from ‘helping’, so I will have you ‘help’ me in the kitchens. I would burden the other servants with you, but I fear they will accidentally kill you.” 

“If I am such a burden, then why is it you saved me from my husband?”

“ _ Ex _ -husband, if you please. I will not allow someone with such a soul as you to be consumed by a demon who cannot appreciate that divine taste.” 

“So you saved me in order to eat me yourself?” Sebastian paused before beginning to walk out of his room, though just before he’d turned away, you caught a faint blush on his cheeks, though it was clear he was embarrassed.  _ Why would you blush over that? _

“I must make preparations for midday meal.”

“Sebastian, why are you blushing?” 

“A touch of the fever, I’m sure.” 

<><><>

“Sebastian, what’s the little miss doin’ in the kitchens?” you heard Bard ask Sebastian. “Seems very rude to me.” You heard the click of a lighter, and you scented the odor of tobacco. 

“She insisted upon it,” Sebastian said with a sigh.

“But you’re the mean ‘ol butler that does things that are necessary.” 

“I have no right to order about the Queen’s daughter, Bard. I may not agree, but I still must follow her will as if it were my master’s. In fact, that is what the young master ordered me to do.”

“Could I talk with you alone for a minute?” 

“Why?” you asked, turning to look at Bard. “Surely anything you have to say can be said in front of me?” Bard scratched the back of his head with a glance at Sebastian. 

“Guy-things. Nothin’ a lady like you should hear.” Sebastian rolled his eyes before sighing. 

“Please stir this, your highness, while I soothe the curiosity of our chef,” Sebastian replied, handing you the bowl he had been working on. It appeared to be a mix of brown and white powder. You could smell chocolate and something sweet. Was this cake mix?

“ _ What do you want, Bard?”  _ you heard Sebastian ask tiredly, though his voice was muffled. You tried not to eavesdrop, but if you had a fatal flaw, it would be your curiosity. 

“ _ I’m gonna be frank here, but you like the Princess, don’t you?”  _

“ _ Don’t be ridiculous.” _

_ “I’ve seen the way you look at her, Sebastian. I’ve never seen you with a soft spot for anyone, but you clearly do for her.” _

_ “Bard, I’ll thank you not to be any more foolish than you have been. Kindly keep your opinions to yourself and allow me to work.” _

“Oh dear…”


	17. 17

When Sebastian walked back into the kitchen, his face had acquired an irked expression. 

“Was it a good talk?” you inquired, feigning ignorance. 

“No,” Sebastian said with yet another tired sigh as he took the bowl from you, cracking several eggs and skillfully tossing the yolks and whites into the bowl while discarding the delicate shells. 

“Why is that?” 

“If you will forgive me, your highness, it was a personal matter I am not willing to discuss.”  _ Oh dear me _ . “In any case, please mix this as well until you are unable to see any lumps.” Again, you mixed, though it was slightly more difficult due to the mixture now being semi-liquid. 

“Is that lunch?” you questioned, pointing at the mound of dough Sebastian was kneading. 

“A part of it, yes. This will become the bread for this afternoon.” 

“And what am I stirring?” 

“Batter for a chocolate sponge cake that will be served for dessert.” 

“I can make a F/N sponge cake.” Sebastian paused and then continued working. 

“And how are you going to accomplish that?” 

“I put P/F and P/C in the middle of two layers of sponge cake. It is like my mother’s preference, but I have always loved chocolate sponge cake.” 

“That might become very popular if it became public…” Sebastian said to himself. “I suppose I had better prepare P/C in order for me to chill it.” With that, Sebastian set to work, and you marveled at his skills in the kitchen; it was clear he was showing off, though it seemed almost habitual. 

Meanwhile, you had decided to work ahead and pour the mix into pans, carefully setting them in the oven. When Sebastian turned to you, he was surprised to see you had done so. 

“You are ahead of me, your highness,” Sebastian said, smiling. You also smiled, especially after scenting the cream he had been making. The scents filling the kitchen almost made you heady with delight; it had been such a long time since there had been so many pleasing ones around you. “Your highness?” 

“Mmm?” you hummed in question, enjoying the peace. 

“No; it’s nothing,” Sebastian mumbled, shaking his head as he returned to his work. “Please sample this, your highness,” Sebastian requested after he added something to the cream. 

You saw no utensils nearby, so you simply dipped a finger in the mixture and tasted it. It was so heavenly, you almost laughed at the irony; food made by a demon tasted like something from the realm of the gods. 

“Absolutely perfect,” you complimented, and Sebastian smiled. 

“I am delighted to hear it, your highness.” You paused. You had only just noticed, but all of his smiles seemed at ease… genuine. Not at all like the demon that had almost devoured your soul on the spot an hour ago.  _ Does he actually love me? _

<><><>

“You helped with this?” Ciel asked you over lunch, disbelieving. 

“I did,” you replied with a smile, nibbling on a piece of orange-chicken. You had prepared the sauce for said dish, and it tasted excellent.

“Sebastian, you allowed this?” 

“Yes, my lord.” 

“I assured him that if he did not let me help, I would help anyway,” you replied smoothly, defending the butler. “I was bored, and I enjoyed working in the kitchens.”

“ _ Enjoyed? _ ” Ciel asked, his voice bordering on incredulous. “Your highness, exactly how bored were you?” You chuckled softly. 

“I am very sensitive to boredom, Earl Phantomhive. Even something that may seem menial and tedious to you can be exciting for me. After all, I have never cooked before. In addition, I was able to see the results of my labor, something I am not able to do after filling out official documents or being taught various things.” For a while, Ciel was silent. 

Then, just as Sebastian was bringing out dessert, he spoke. 

“Though I think it may be very unsuitable for a lady, I plan on taking the horses out to run. If you would like, we can shoot wild game and have ourselves a competition.” You smiled as you were served a slice of your F/N sponge cake. 

“I believe that would be quite enjoyable—though I have never shot a gun in my life.”

“I can teach you that,” Ciel replied, almost a little too quickly. You softly chuckled. 

“Then I suppose I have no issues with the idea.” You had finally tried your sponge cake to find it as perfect as you had reason to believe, making you smile in delight. When you glanced up, you could see Sebastian’s face was dusted pink. You tilted your head in question, though you knew he could not answer you at the moment.  _ Oh well; I suppose it can wait until later.  _

In comfortable silence, you finished your dessert at your own pace, standing as Ciel did. 

“Sebastian, saddle the horses,” Ciel ordered, beginning to walk in the direction of the door. 

“Yes, my lord,” Sebastian replied stonily, disappearing from sight as you began to follow Ciel. 

“Your highness, out of curiosity, how skilled are you with horses?” Ciel asked, glancing back at you. 

“Skilled enough to give you a run for your money, I am sure,” you teased, and Ciel chuckled. 

“We shall see about that, I think.” Ciel continued to lead you through his somewhat baffling manor, straight to the front doors, which were opened by a silent Sebastian. You could feel his eyes keenly following you as you stepped across the threshold to the outside. The horses, black and white stallions, stood waiting off to the side, impatiently shifting their hooves. The guns were arrayed against the manor wall. One of them was decorated with carved roses, and you couldn’t resist a glance at Sebastian, who at that moment had decided to disappear again. “I didn’t know we had a gun like that...” Ciel muttered before picking it up and carefully handing it to you. “Come on, your highness; it is easier to show you than to tell you.” Ciel quickly mounted the black steed and waited for you to mount. 

You did so, half-regretting that you had kept your dress on. You were good at riding side-saddle, but you did better riding astride. Even still, the game was on.


	18. 18

With expert skill, you saw Ciel shoot down a pigeon, and it collapsed at his feet, still twitching in its death throes. “1-0,” he said with a playful smile, holding the shotgun carelessly over one shoulder. 

“That doesn’t count,” you complained with a slight laugh. “I thought this was a practice round!” 

“Alright, I’ll consider the score 0-0 if you make a bet.”

“Oh?” 

“Winner gets to order the loser around for the rest of the day. How does that sound, your highness?” You couldn’t help the grin spreading across your face; the risk was intriguing. 

“Very well, Lord Phantomhive. I accept your challenge,” you said, holding out your hand, which he shook with a devious smile. The sound of quiet rustling caught your attention, and you continued to listen. A small animal was a few feet away from you. 

So, mimicking Ciel’s earlier movements, you quickly loaded your gun and aimed the barrel at the undergrowth. You fired, hearing a squeak cut short before you were knocked off your feet, unprepared for the shock. 

You expected to lose your balance, but you had been stopped from doing so by Ciel, who had hastily thrust his hands out and ended up grabbing your hips. You smiled back at him. “1-0—in my favor.” Ciel smiled and shook his head at you before letting you go. 

“Remember to brace yourself against the blast; I wouldn’t want you to fall and hurt yourself,” Ciel replied, venturing into the undergrowth to retrieve what you had killed. It turned out to be a rabbit, shot straight in the heart. “Very impressive; I may have a challenge on my hands.” You simply grinned as you re-mounted your stallion and began to ride him deep into the surrounding forest, leaving Ciel behind. 

There was something in you that absolutely loved this feeling, as if you were truly free of all your bindings. Your senses had become acutely aware of everything happening around you, and you could practically feel the energy of the animals among the woodland. 

When you dismounted again, it was to fire a shot at a large animal lumbering through the woodland. When it emerged from the foliage, you weren’t startled to see it was a bear, ready to attack you. However, you were more than ready and fired another shot, this time through its head. The creature’s black eyes stared at you, unblinking even as it collapsed on its side, dead. You couldn’t help the somewhat psychotic smile that slipped onto your face; you were enjoying the slight danger. 

You continued to hunt, killing several squirrels, pheasants, mice, and even a deer. You eventually decided you should see if you could find Ciel and see how he was faring. You expected it to take a little while, but to your surprise, you heard him speaking not too long after you had mounted the white stallion yet again. 

“Lizzy...” Ciel murmured. You peered past a few tall ferns to see Ciel had dropped his shotgun, reaching out into thin air. His visible eye seemed unfocused, as if he were in a trance. “Lizzy, why are you running away again? What did I do to make you angry this time?” Ciel sounded so anguished, it broke your heart. “Lizzy, I’m sorry; come back, please...”

However, your emotions stilled as something moved in the foliage. Ciel hadn’t noticed, still staring at the air. You flinched as a wolf crept out, its glowing amber eyes focused on Ciel. 

It bared its sharp teeth, foam beginning to froth at its maw as its fur bristled, gray seeming to turn black. Its guttural sounds were beastly, unfitting of anything but this monster. 

With quickened breath, you rapidly reloaded your gun and took aim as the wolf began to pace forward. Its ears swiveled slightly, and it suddenly looked at you, and you froze. It cocked its head at you before beginning to move closer. 

“HAH!” you shouted, firing at the wolf, aiming for its head. Its yelp of pain was confirmation enough that it wouldn’t bother you again. Though instead of dying, the wolf merely howled and fled, tracking bloody paw-prints where it went.  _ That was Lancelot, _ you thought to yourself, shivering. That’s why you had been terrified. “Earl Phantomhive, are you alright?!” Ciel slowly turned to look at you, surprised. 

“Your highness?” he questioned, appearing confused. “Why would I not be?” Then, Ciel seemed to see the blood splattered on the ground. “I assume you saved me from something?” 

“From a wolf,” you confirmed. “I really must ask why you were frozen, talking to someone who was not there.” Ciel stiffened. 

“I... do not know why,” Ciel said, releasing the tension in his limbs and mounting his horse. “I think we shall call it a day for now. What did you manage to kill?”

“Two pheasants, three squirrels, a rabbit, two mice, a deer and a bear,” you replied proudly. “A total of ten.” 

“Seven rabbits, five pigeons and three pheasants for a total of fifteen. That’s too bad, your highness; I win the bet.”

“Does my variety not count for something?” you questioned, slipping Ciel a smile as your horses sped up on their way back to the manor. 

“Afraid not, your highness. I made the rules of this game, so you must do anything I ask today without complaint.” You softly chuckled. 

“Is that so? Then what did you have in mind, Lord Phantomhive?” 

“I would like to play games with you for the rest of the day—any I please.” 

“That sounds intriguing, Lord Phantomhive,” you responded as you caught sight of the manor, and you urged your horse onward. Before you knew it, you were dismounting and brushing your dress. You paused when you looked backward to see Sebastian dragging something heavy out of the woodland you had just left, and you realized with a start that it was the bear you killed. It was at least twice as big as it appeared before. And were its eyes red?

You did not say a word however as Sebastian lugged the carcass elsewhere, though where he was taking it, you could only guess. Ciel shortly caught up with you, dismounting and beckoning you to follow him. 

Impossibly, Sebastian wordlessly opened the front doors, bowing as the two of you entered. 

“Did you make tea?” Ciel asked. 

“Yes, my lord,” Sebastian answered, motioning towards the staircase, his head still bowed. Without another word, Ciel continued walking, and you couldn’t help but feel bad for the butler. Not being able to say anything but those three words must have been incredibly annoying—and from what you could tell, the butler liked to speak. 

Even still, you continued to follow Ciel, entering the drawing room after him, where, indeed, tea was waiting. If you knew your tea as well as you claimed, this was undoubtedly Keemun. Along with the tea, there were chocolate tartlets and plump, red strawberries for snacks. 

If you had not been strictly taught to restrain yourself, you would be drooling over the attractive and delicious array set before you. Instead, you relaxed and waited for the time when you would be able to partake of the treats provided. 

“Well, Earl Phantomhive? What am I to play first?”


	19. 19

Ciel took a careful sip of tea before smiling deviously. 

“Sebastian, take out the chess set,” he ordered. “I would like to see if my loss before was simply a fluke.”

“Yes, my lord.” Sebastian had seemingly materialized in the doorway before he took down the container you knew to contain the game. While he was setting it up, he gave you a look, as if to say, ‘ _ Humble my proud master, your highness.’.  _ Of course, you may just have been imagining it due to your own thoughts. 

Again, you played against Ciel, shutting everything out. At first, when the call of ‘checkmate’ rang out, you thought you’d lost. You had been disappointed until you realized something:  _ the board was completely dominated by black.  _ During the entirety of the game, you had only lost three pawns while Ciel had lost all of his pieces.  _ I destroyed him.  _

When you glanced up at the loser, he was smiling, and he shrugged slightly. 

“It seems I have met a master,” he said, cutting into a tart. “Practicing against you, I may become undefeatable by any but yourself. Where did you learn such skills, your highness?”  _ This is awkward...  _ you thought to yourself. 

“To be honest with you, Lord Phantomhive, this is only the third time I have played chess. The first time I played, my instructor announced I was hopeless and gave up on me.” 

“What kind of monster was your instructor?” Ciel half-grumbled. 

“I’m afraid it was a very long time ago, so I’ve no clue if he was a monster,” you replied with a chuckle as you took a tartlet and several strawberries. You could swear every time you smelled chocolate in this manor, you became more intoxicated by it. 

“Well, anyway, it seems I’ve been bested in chess again, but I wonder how you will fair in a boardgame? Sebastian, get out the game I received a few weeks ago.” Wordlessly, Sebastian packed up the chess set again and set out a box instead. On the top, it read  _ Devil’s Pass  _ in large, gothic letters.  __

“An interesting title,” you commented idly as Sebastian unpacked the game from its box. A wide smirk flickered across the demon’s face as he neatly set up the game. The board was designed to look like Hell, with fire and demons prancing about. 

Oddly enough, the figures Sebastian set at the start looked  _ exactly  _ like yourself and Ciel, though a fraction of your size and made of metal. 

“As I’m sure you’ve guessed, your highness, this is a turn-based game where we progress through die rolls. The end goal is to escape Hell.” You smiled at the idea. 

“Then would you like to go first? You are, after all, the winner of the bet.” Ciel nodded and rolled the black die, receiving a four. He moved his piece to a dark blue space, which read,  _ Grief ~ You lose two turns.  _ You rolled next, earning a six. You moved your piece to a space reading,  _ Stolen Heart ~ Your next roll will be halved, then doubled the turn after.  _

“Quite unfortunate,” Ciel commented as you were frozen and then burned. Then he lost both his eyes in an attempt to cross the River Styx. 

“This is such a brutal game,” you said with a laugh. “Though I admit it is far more entertaining than the children’s colorful activities. And now I’ve been kidnapped by a demon. Rolling a six is going to be difficult.” 

“Indeed; games of chance are often difficult,” Ciel said with a smile. “It’s just a contest of who has better luck, I suppose.” 

“And apparently you have better luck than me,” you commented, noting how Ciel was only a few spaces away from the finish. He chuckled. 

“I wouldn’t say that, your highness,” he replied as he handed the die back to you. You successfully rolled a six, landing on a space reading,  _ Sympathy ~ A demon guides you across the River Styx.  _ The game continued to fluctuate between you two until you were both sitting on the last space. It was a tie. 

You both smiled at the occurrence; it seemed your luck was the same. You picked up your piece, carefully observing the creation. Someone was clearly a skilled craftsman; they had nailed you down to the last detail. Upon closer inspection, you realized the dress being worn was the one you had donned today. 

That narrowed things down. 

You chuckled softly, setting it back down, leaving Ciel to questioningly look at you. 

“So, Lord Phantomhive?” you asked, carelessly leaning your head into your hand, a smile crawling across your lips. “What shall we play next?” 

<><><>

The rest of the day flew by, and it was with great satisfaction that you returned to your room that night. You called for Mey-rin, and she had come quickly, finally seeming to be more at ease with you. In time, you didn’t doubt that you could become close friends. 

You dismissed her for the night, staring out your window for a few moments. The moon was in plain view as a bright crescent set upon a starry, black backdrop. You smiled at the sight before walking over to your bed, thinking about your luck. The Phantomhive household was quickly becoming a very favorable place, despite its mysteries. 

Sleep enveloped you quickly, and you were dreaming soon enough. 

_ “F/N...” a voice said from the void.  _

_ “Who is that?” you questioned the entity. You didn’t recognize the voice.  _

_ “You know very well who I am, F/N, my dear child.”  _

_ “Are you my mother’s husband?” You had never met your father Albert, but maybe this was him? _

_ “No. I am your father, however.” You paused. How could that be? _

_ “What do you mean by that?” The voice laughed.  _

_ “Your ‘mother’ lies. You aren’t related to the Queen. Haven’t you ever questioned why you don’t bear any resemblance to her?”  _

_ You didn’t respond.  _

_ “That is a story for later; I am running out of time. I must warn you about the demon naming himself Lancelot. No matter what happens, never allow him to touch the mark on your shoulder.”  _

_ “Why?”  _

_ “It’ll cause your...” You heard him clearly speak the next words, but your mind somehow couldn’t process them. The world was shaking, crumbling away.  _

You woke to crimson eyes. 

“Se...bas...tian?” you mumbled, still in the process of waking up. 

“Your highness, please get up; it is already noon.” 

“It is...?” You rubbed an eye as you sat up tiredly. “I had the strangest dream last night...” 


	20. 2o

“Really?” Sebastian inquired as you hid a yawn. “What about?” You thought for a few seconds, trying to recall it, but pieces were falling away by the second. 

“Someone was trying to warn me about…” You foraged in your mind, looking for what you were being warned about. “Lancelot,” you finished triumphantly. 

“It seems to me that whomever was attempting to warn you was unnecessary,” Sebastian remarked. “Surely you know to stay away from him?” 

“I do, but he will come whether I want him to or not,” you replied, getting out of bed. You furiously blinked; your eyes were irritating you. You walked over to the mirror in the room, about to look for eyelashes that had fallen off into your eyes. 

However, just as you were about to look, Sebastian stepped in front of you. Without a word, he dipped his head to look you in the eye, intently staring. 

“Impossible,” he muttered, straightening and allowing you to look in the mirror, but there was no need now; your eyes no longer ailed you. 

“What was that about?” you questioned somewhat tersely, ruffled by Sebastian’s mysterious behavior. 

“I thought I saw… no; it doesn’t matter.” Your mouth set in a grim line, you grabbed Sebastian by his tie and pulled his head down, surprising him. 

“Sebastian, you continue to avoid my questions. I have allowed it since I saw that it bothered you, and you did not wish to speak of it, but I draw the line when it begins to worry me. What did you see?” For a time, Sebastian did not respond. 

“For just a moment—I am sure it was merely a trick of the light—your eyes were like mine.” You released Sebastian, beginning to pace in concentration. 

“Red, or were they glowing?” you inquired. 

“They were glowing, your highness,” Sebastian said, sounding resigned.  _ My eyes were glowing like a demon’s? That isn’t possible! My parents are both human. _

_ “Your ‘mother’ lies. You aren’t related to the Queen.” _

_ Who said that? That was part of my dream. Who was speaking? Think, F/N, think! He called himself my father. So… what is he? If the Queen is not my mother, then who is? What is my ‘real’ mother? _

“There is something else. Something that Tenebrae told you about me,” you continued, recalling the instance where the cat had shocked Sebastian. For a time, the demon was silent. 

“Tenebrae told me that the reason he liked you was because you were partially not of this world. He told me you were a mix of Earthly and Otherworldly.” You stopped pacing. 

“Then, are you telling me that I’m a  **half-demon** ?” Under normal circumstances, you would have announced the idea was preposterous, but with the bits and pieces of information you could recall from your dream, it seemed plausible. The fact that a demon that made very few mistakes spotted it caused the speculation to become supported. 

“...yes,” Sebastian replied after some silence. “It unfortunately fills a lot of gaps in your life, your highness. As this is quite shocking news, I had been hoping to withhold it until I was absolutely certain.” 

“What does it change, Sebastian, this fact?” you questioned. 

“Your senses, strength, speed, recovery and life will all be beyond a normal human’s. However, to my knowledge, each of these things will be weaker than any demon’s, which means you are still very vulnerable to us. Not only that, but if ever a human were to discover you were such a thing, they would likely treat you as a monster and try to kill you.”

“Need I worry about humans?” you asked, tilting your head, making Sebastian smile. 

“I suppose not, especially since you have come here. Oh, and there is one other thing. Half-demons have a special ability unique to them. Usually, the rarer the power is, the more destructive it can be, but it is typically related to my world. The ability to manipulate light seems to be the most common.”

“How can these abilities be tested?” you inquired curiously, wanting to know what kind of ability you would have. You had to admit the idea of being able to do something paranormal was exciting. 

“In my experience, they are generally triggered by the strong emotions generated from trauma. After that, the abilities may rampage…” Sebastian trailed off, seeming to consider something. “Please wait here a moment.” He swiftly left the room for about a minute, and then he returned, his face pensive. “I have an idea of what you can do, but I’d like to prove it. I would also like your permission.” 

“Done,” you replied without hesitation. Sebastian smiled, his eyes glowing. 

“Thank you, your highness,” he said, his voice low. Sebastian walked closer to you, and you backed away slightly, preferring to keep your personal space, but he merely continued to walk closer, until you were pushed against the wall, your faces inches apart. 

“How exactly are you testing my ability, Sebastian?” you inquired. He chuckled softly, bringing a hand up to your face, though he didn’t answer you.  _ Stay calm, F/N,  _ you thought.  _ Becoming agitated will only debilitate me.  _

“Your skin is quite soft, you know…” Sebastian whispered. “It makes me want to gently caress it. It is tempting me, taunting me…” Sebastian started to trace your wrists and up your arm. You shivered at the touch of his gloved fingers. Something told you testing your ability was the last thing on his mind. “Ah, so soft, just like a kitten.” 

“Sebastian, please stop,” you requested. He continued to smile, ignoring you. Sebastian’s hand settled at the small of your back, his face in the crook of your neck. You could feel his breath against your tender skin, and something soft shortly connected. A growl formed in your throat, and you pushed Sebastian. 

“Well… done…” he said before collapsing at your feet. Confused, you knelt and stared at him. Sebastian was sound asleep, his breathing deep and regular.  _ Well done? That entire exchange was part of testing my ability?  _

“Sebastian?” you inquired. You were about to tell him to wake up when his eyelids twitched. Slowly, his eyes opened, and he sat up. 

“So that is what humans call a ‘power nap’,” he mumbled, working his way into a standing position. “It seems your ability will lull living entities to sleep, and, judging by what just occurred, this ability may be potent enough to cause true eternal slumber.” 

“Why did you test it like that?” 

“I needed to make you lose control, if only a little bit. Pretending to seduce you was the easiest and least harmful way to do so.” You gave him a disapproving face. “Would you have rathered I resorted to violence, your highness?” Sebastian asked with a sigh. “Eliciting a reaction from you, who trained themselves to keep their emotions in check requires measures that aren’t necessarily agreable. I would much rather—” Sebastian cut himself off, a faint blush sprinkling his cheeks. 

“Rather what, may I ask?” you interrogated, an eyebrow raised. 

“I would much rather get treatment for this fever…” 


	21. 21

Sebastian cleared his throat slightly. “In any case, your highness, I should report back to my master, as he ordered me to make sure you were alright. Is there anything you would like me to omit from my report?”  _ Who cares if he knows I am a half-demon? He already has a full one at his side at all times. _

“Only the fact that you pinned me to the wall and kissed me,” you said with a closed-eyed smile, mimicking Sebastian’s signature expression. “I don’t imagine your master would be very happy about that, now would he?”

“No, no he would not be,” Sebastian half-mumbled, seeming to be thinking to himself about a baffling subject. “When you are dressed, lunch will be ready for you in the dining room. Be prepared for a long line of questioning; I have the notion that my lord will be very curious.”

<><><>

As Sebastian had warned, Ciel was indeed very inquisitive. However, you took your time answering each of his questions, enjoying lunch at your own pace. A privilege of respect you appreciated. 

“How is it that Sebastian tested your ability, your highness?” You leisurely finished your plate, glancing at Sebastian, who had not shown a hint of a reaction. 

“He caused me to become agitated with him, and my ability unleashed itself as a result. Did he not speak of this?” Ciel folded his hands underneath his head, his expression pensive. 

“He did; however, I would like to know what he did to make you irritated enough that you lashed out. I know you are a calm woman, your highness, and you do not lose control of your emotions easily. I’ve also known my butler long enough to realize when he has kept details out of a report. There is obviously something he does not want me to know, so I am asking you for those details he left out.”  _ Good deductive skills, Lord Phantomhive, _ you thought to yourself.  _ But I would really rather not betray the trust of either of you.  _

“Simply put, Sebastian put on a bit of a show for me,” you replied with a charming smile. “I admit a bit of fear entered my heart, but it was nothing I could not handle; after all, Lancelot was far more frightening than your butler.” Ciel fell silent for a few moments, leaving you to think for a few moments as Mey-rin took away your plate, and Sebastian replaced it with dessert. 

“Today, we have blackberry sorbet with fresh spearmint picked from the manor gardens.” You smiled at the creation; as always, it appeared marvelous. As you took a tender spoonful, you started thinking about when you had gone hunting with Ciel. Something was still bugging you. 

“Lord Phantomhive, if you wouldn’t mind, who is Lizzy?” 

It felt as if the very air had frozen in place as the three people in the dining hall turned to stare at you.  _ Odd, _ you thought.  _ Obviously, I have hit a sore spot. Perhaps I will have to set my curiosity aside for now?  _

“Mey-rin,” Sebastian intoned, and the maid nodded twice, snapping out of her stupor. 

“Yes, yes, Mr. Sebastian! I will clean the dishes, I will!” she replied quickly, bustling away. Sebastian then bowed to you. 

“Your highness, please know that this is a very painful topic for my master. Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford, or Lizzy, as she preferred to be called, was my master’s fiancée.” 

“Don’t say ‘ _ was _ ’, like she’s dead, Sebastian,” Ciel hissed. 

“Apologies, my lord, but even I have been unable to—”

“Shut your mouth, you damn demon,” Ciel snapped. 

“Lord Phantomhive, I see that this subject is torturous for you; I apologize for bringing it to light. I have allowed my curiosity to roam where is should not, and for that, I ask for your forgiveness.” You were about to stand and bow your head, but Ciel motioned for you to stay in your seat. 

“Your highness, there is no need for you to apologize,” Ciel spoke softly. “You saved my life while I was in a daze; I think it is only right I tell you.” The earl inhaled, and when you glanced over at Sebastian, you could see his eyes were narrowed. “Since I was a child, I knew that Lizzy was to be my bride. She was sweet and affectionate, though I found this to be quite annoying, as romance was the last thing on my mind after my parents perished. I often made her very unhappy because I would not accept her affection. Simply put, we were opposites. Years passed, and we grew older. Our engagement was deteriorating, and I had begun to think about canceling it. 

“So, one night, I invited Lizzy to the manor to ask her feelings on the idea. I recall that night, as I tried to make conversation with my melancholy guest.” Ciel sighed. “Eventually, I gave up on small talk and gave Lizzy my proposal. I finally had her attention, but...” Ciel looked down at the table, his eye regretful. “...she didn’t take it nearly as well as I’d hoped. I remember the tears on her face as she ran out of my manor... As you most likely figured out, I never found her. Dead or alive.” 

_ A runaway fiancée; well that sounds familiar. It’s too bad the details are too different; otherwise I would be able to help him understand. And something tells me this Elizabeth  _ is  _ dead if a demon couldn’t find her. Ciel has lost her, his parents, and who else? It is no wonder he is so cold.  _

“I am saddened by your words, Earl Phantomhive,” you began. “And though I have lost nothing as dear as a fiancée, my heart shares your pain. It is my hope that Elizabeth will return to you alive and well in due time.” You paused, thinking of something. “Tell me; if you were to recover her, would you still insist on breaking off your engagement?” Ciel looked up, surprised by your question. 

“Yes, of course I would. What kind of man would become engaged to the woman he pushed to her—” Ciel swallowed. “She deserves someone more suited for her, someone who won’t put her life at stake. I should have run after her that night—but I didn’t... Forgive me, Lizzy...” 


	22. 22

You could see Sebastian was clearly unhappy with this display of emotion, the red in his eyes glowing as if in shards of glass. Of course he wouldn’t be happy; this wasn’t the soul he was looking for. Lancelot had once told you that demons sought out souls that were ‘ruined’. And by ruined, he meant humans who pursued things that left them without meaning to their lives, vengeance being one of the most desirable. 

“I leave you to yourself for a few minutes, Lord Phantomhive,” you murmured, standing. “Please take all the time that you need. Come, Sebastian.” 

“Eh?” Sebastian questioned, startled as you began to walk out of the dining room. “Your highness?” 

“Hush,” you silenced quietly, making sure you were out of hearing distance before you spoke again. “Sebastian, I know that you do not care for human emotion, but Lord Phantomhive is still young, as am I. We must be allowed to indulge in weakness on occasion, as it can be very damaging to never let one’s guard down.” Sebastian tilted his head at you. 

“And when was the last time you let yours down?” 

“I do not recall. And to show weakness in my situation is as if I am giving raw meat to a wolf.” You paused, grimly smiling as you realized how accurate that metaphor was in your case. “I am not allowed to show the uncertain, wavering side of myself to anyone, with perhaps the exception of my mother.”

“Then according to yourself, would that not mean you are plenty damaged?” You didn’t answer Sebastian, instead continuing to walk through the halls you had only begun to familiarize yourself with. 

“Tell me, Sebastian,” you began, entering a rather large library. “Is the reason you contracted to Lord Phantomhive have to do with the loss of his parents?” 

“Yes, though perhaps not in the way you would expect. I have a question for you as well, your highness.”

“Ask your question, Sebastian,” you responded, taking a seat on a dark blue cushioned chair. 

“I will be blunt then: has Prince Rokovitz taken your innocence?” You raised an eyebrow at the demon. 

“That  _ is  _ a rather blunt question, butler. I am far from innocent, but to answer your question, no, he has not taken it. Is there a particular reason you ask?” 

“I inquire for your safety, your highness. Your current mark is removable, but if that demon chose, he could make it permanent, simply by marking it again. If he does that, you will belong only to him, irreversibly.” 

“How would I remove the contract from my body?” you questioned. Sebastian appeared indecisive. 

“Well, if you make a contract with another demon, the mark will be replaced by that demon’s…” Your eyes widened. 

“Are you suggesting…?” 

“Normally, I would,” Sebastian said with a sigh. “But I cannot, as it would be a breach of contract. If I were to help you, then I would forfeit the soul I have so carefully cultivated.” You nodded.  _ Perhaps I should throw myself into the wilderness and see what demons come seeking my soul. However, it would not be much different from Lancelot unless I am able to kill the demon that contracts to me… What should I do? _

“I understand,” you replied with a gentle smile, not revealing a hint of how your mind was grappling with the issue of Lancelot. “You needn’t worry yourself so much of this. I think you are tense, my friend.” You stood, setting a hand on his shoulder. “You should rest; you work far too hard every day without stopping. Go play with those little hidden gems of yours.” 

“Right…” Sebastian mumbled, almost as if in a trance. He walked away, leaving you alone in the library to think. You began to look through the titles in the library, wondering if Ciel had any books on demons. 

As it turned out, he did, and you ended up with a small stack of books. You set to reading the first, which had an extensive description of demons, but there was nothing about killing them. 

“Next,” you mumbled, “ _ Exorcism _ .” You took a quick glance through the book to discover a section on demons weakness’ which, unfortunately was a collection of things humans made up, such as drawing a circle of salt to ward away evil, using silver weapons, etcetera. You sighed, staring at the last of the three books, which was entitled  _ The Right Path: A Guide to Banishing Evil.  _ The title alone sounded as if a priest wrote it. Still, you picked up the book, about to look through the index when someone snatched the book from your hands. 

“What are you reading, honey?” 


	23. 23

Your gaze flicked upwards to discover a smiling Lancelot holding the book you had been about to read by a corner. 

“Lancelot,” you said dangerously.  _ No one is here to help me right now; what do I have? My recently discovered ability and my wit are all I have to use. I know at least vaguely why he is here; how can I use that to my advantage?  _

“ _ The Right Path?  _ Trying to kill me already? We were only just married!” 

“Legally, we are. But I have no obligations nor love for you. I abandoned my position as sixth daughter of Queen Victoria, and if I abandon my status as well, then so be it. I would rather struggle to survive than be yours.” Lancelot frowned, a flicker of something foreign entering his eyes.

However, it disappeared almost as soon as it had crossed his face, replaced by a wide grin. 

“Oh, my dear F/N, I don’t think you realize how difficult it is to survive. Humans alone will tear you to pieces.” 

“I needn’t worry about them. And as for the demons that may tear me to pieces, which you so kindly left out of any explanations, I have a few ideas regarding them as well.” Again, something foreign entered Lancelot’s eyes, though this time you recognized it as confusion. 

“Demons? Why in Hell would I want you to be anyone else’s but mine?” Lancelot snarled, slamming the book to the ground. “What demon tried to take you away? That Frenchman! Where are you hiding him so that I can break every part of him?!” There was something off about Lancelot—why didn’t he know he had made your soul available to any demon? 

Though you hadn’t really noticed before because you had been too angry to focus on details, Lancelot appeared more disheveled than normal, his eyes seeming almost crazed. Lancelot cared about his appearance normally, so what exactly was with him? 

“That  _ Frenchman _ saved me from  _ you _ ,” you replied calmly. “He didn’t like what you had done to me, and he wishes to help me.” 

“What do you mean ‘ _ what I did to you’?  _ I did nothing besides mark you so I could track you down!” Lancelot’s voice kept rising, his eyes blazing magenta with rage. “I never did any such thing as make you another’s prey. You are MINE! And only MINE!” Your ears picked up the faint tapping of someone running. Or, multiple people, considering you could barely tell the beating apart. You were about to receive help. Time to stall. 

In your brief moment of lax attention, Lancelot had seized both of your arms, wolfish teeth showing from his open mouth. “F/N,” his voice was surprisingly soft and smooth for all the yelling he’d been doing. “Believe me when I say I never wanted demons to chase after you. I—” 

“Hey, pretty boy!” Lancelot’s head whipped around to Bard, who had arrived at the doorway a shotgun in his hand. “We have bullets with your name on it. Keep your dirty mitts off the master’s guest.” Lancelot’s eyes alighted themselves with rage, his features rapidly transforming into that of a fearsome wolf. 

You stood, just as Lancelot began running to tear Bard’s head off. 

“Lancelot,” you intoned lowly, and he stopped to look back at you, almost inquiringly. “Fire, Bard, Mey-rin.” The wolf howled with pain as the two servants shot at the demon. Even with blood pouring from his head, Lancelot unsteadily stood. 

His amber eyes fixed you with a stare, as if to say, “ _ I’m coming back for you.”  _ Just as the two were reloading, Lancelot leapt over their heads and quickly fled, tracking his blood everywhere. Bard and Mey-rin sighed, obviously relieved they wouldn’t have to confront him.

“You alright, your highness?” Bard asked.  _ Something definitely isn’t right. _

“No, no I am not.” 

<><><>

You returned to your room, taking  _ The Right Path  _ with you, holding it together as best you could with your hands; Lancelot had destroyed much of the binding, so pages were beginning to fall out. 

As it turned out,  _ The Right Path _ was actually an incredibly accurate account, contrary to your earlier supposition. It detailed how demons utilized the contract and how many often took the deal very seriously. 

You stared at one of the illustrations with curiosity—it greatly reminded you of someone. 

“Oh, you must be kidding me,” you muttered, studying the features carefully. But there was no mistake: that was Sebastian, though he was wearing Elizabethan-style clothing, and he was not wearing gloves. His contract mark was illustrated in the bottom right-hand corner, and the caption said:

_ Prince Angelo Mavros  _

_ Identified cause of the Black Death _

_ DO NOT ENGAGE _

Your attention captured, you read the text next to his picture before realizing you were becoming sidetracked. You shook your head with a smile before finally flipping to the section detailing demon weaknesses, since you had confirmed the book was accurate. 

_ Contrary to popular belief, demons are not weak to silver weapons, and though they do not like salt, you can’t banish one with it. Nor are they vulnerable to sunlight, crosses, etcetera. Banishing a demon back to the pit is not such a simple task. In all of my experience, I have only been able to kill a single demon that wished to die. The knife he gave me glowed with darkness, radiating evil. I could scarcely stand to hold it for more than a few seconds. I fear if I had held it for much longer, I would have lost my sanity.  _

_ This, I supposed to myself, must be a metal forged in the depths of Hell. Does that mean then, that only weapons made in the Unearthly Realms can kill creatures in those realms? If so, how are humans to defend themselves?  _

You stared at the text below those paragraphs. It had clearly been written by someone different with much neater and fanciful handwriting. What bothered you was that the words had clearly not been written with ink and instead with the author’s blood. 

_ If you really want to kill us so badly, then simply take the gift I left. _

Confused, you flicked through the pages, that had at this point completely come free from their binding and scattered on the floor of your room. 

Now left with only the leather cover, you only now noted how heavy it seemed. You had thought the old pages were what was making it so dense. Carefully, you felt the cover, finding nothing out of the ordinary.  _ Peculiar... There must be something I’m missing...  _

You felt the spine instead, this time finding something harder than leather. 

“What in the...” you muttered, pressing at the spine. “Ow!” You looked at your finger, which had begun to bleed from a small cut. From the spine, a sharp piece of black metal was jutting out, the tip gleaming. 

Even more cautiously, you found the bottom of the piece of metal and slowly pushed it out of the leather, cutting it as you did so. 

Your end result was a small dagger made of black metal, encrusted with blood-red rubies. The handle was wrapped with a rough, midnight purple material, the handguard dark steel. The dagger was surprisingly heavy for its size, though the knife was curiously balanced and fit into your hand quite nicely. “Quite the gift I’ve received...”


	24. 24

You studied the knife, thinking, just as there was a rather frantic knock at your door. 

“Your highness, are you alright?!” Sebastian’s worried voice called, and you sighed. Right; he could smell your blood. 

“I am perfectly fine, Sebastian,” you replied, glancing at your finger to discover it was healing already.  _ My healing abilities have most certainly never been this fast. Is this what it means to be a half-demon? _

“Why have you locked your door?” 

“I wished to think without another interruption from Lancelot. Injured as he was, he most likely would not be able to break a lock.” 

“Rokovitz was here?”

“Yes, he was, and he was swiftly dealt with. I assume the servants have already cleaned the blood from the floors.” 

“Your highness, why did you not call me?” Sebastian sounded oddly agitated. “First you order me away, and then I find out that Rokovitz has returned here. It is as if you wish to die!” 

“Sebastian, calm yourself,” you warned, seeing his shadow darken under the door. “I am not completely helpless, contrary to your belief.” Sebastian growled. 

“How can I be calm when a demon has trespassed without me knowing? I do not care if you are not helpless; you know not with what you deal. If I am not there to protect you when you need it most, then what kind of demon am I?” You heard something break, and you guessed it was a floorboard. 

Retrieving the key from your bedside and walking over to the doorway, you unlocked it to find Sebastian sitting with his back to you, a hand covering his face. “I’m losing control of myself, your highness. I... don’t know what to do about this.” 

“I understand that you wish to protect me, or my soul, as the case may be. But I discovered something quite odd recently, and I need you to confirm my theories. We may discuss your misconduct later.” 

“What do you wish to inquire about, your highness?” You rested your back against the doorway as Sebastian stood, brushing dust from his coat. 

“It was something Lancelot said. He said he didn’t want any other demon to have me.”  
“He has an interesting way of displaying that fact,” Sebastian growled. 

“That’s just it, Sebastian. From what I could tell, he genuinely didn’t know about it. He said he simply marked me in order to be able to track me. And there was something else... Lancelot appeared truly upset by the very idea that another demon could eat my soul.” For a long while, Sebastian was silent. 

“I suppose it is possible that he made a mistake. But that does not mean I excuse him for jeopardizing everything you are and daring to touch you.” You glanced back at Sebastian at that last comment; it sounded suspiciously jealous. The finger that had been cut involuntarily twitched, but you disregarded it.

“You have confirmed my first theory then. The second is this.” You held up your newly acquired dagger to Sebastian’s eye level. The demon backed away slightly. 

“Be careful, your highness, please. I lost an eye to that weapon already, and it took years to grow back.” 

“You seem afraid of this weapon; why?” A trickle of pain stemming from your healing finger seemed to travel up your arm, making you uncomfortable. 

“That is Carnwennan, a cursed dagger. It is naturally coated with powerful toxins, and if used correctly, it can kill any demon.”

“Toxins?” you echoed, glancing back at your finger. The wound had reopened itself, spilling purple foam mixed with your blood from the cut. Sebastian’s eyes widened, and your gaze returned to him as your vision became hazy. 

“Your highness!” You fell to your knees, unable to sustain your weight, barely feeling Sebastian holding you up. You couldn’t move even if you had wanted to. 

“It burns...” you whispered as the pain shot through your system, making you see red and yellow blotches in your vision. You could only barely make out Sebastian’s concerned face before everything turned black. 

<><><>

“Is she or isn’t she, Sebastian?!”

“I do not know.” Your eyes slowly opened to see Sebastian and Ciel looking at each other, both their faces somewhat harsh, yet concern was etched onto both. You slowly sat, wincing as remnants of pain circled your body. 

Instantly, both males turned to look at you. 

“Your highness, are you alright?” Ciel asked softly, quickly changing his tone. 

“I am fine, Earl Phantomhive; there was never any cause for concern. I simply felt faint for a moment; that is all.” 

“You were poisoned, your highness!” he protested. “How can you possibly be fine?” 

“Evidently, she is very strong,” Sebastian murmured, surprising you as his hand settled over yours. “Even if the poison you received was small, I am impressed you could endure it and survive it so well. I have gained new respect for you, your highness...” Ciel continued to look at you with concern. 

“Are you sure you are alright? Please don’t lie—this is important.” You smiled gently. 

“I am still in pain, Lord Phantomhive, but I am fine. Where is Carnwennan?” 

“Who is that?” Ciel questioned, confused. 

“It is not a ‘who’, rather, it is a ‘what’,” Sebastian replied, producing the weapon and offering you the handle. “The New Moon Knife, Carnwennan, said to enshroud its holder in darkness unpierceable. Forged in the depths of my world, the dagger is lethal, the blade always impossibly sharp and laced with torturous poisons.” 

“How on Earth did she get her hands on such a weapon?” Ciel asked, disbelieving. 

“It was hidden in one of the books in your library,” you replied quietly. “Unfortunately, it was destroyed when I retrieved it, as the knife was hidden in the spine of the leather. I surmised from the last page that a demon put it there after killing the author or the book.” You gestured to the pages littering your floor that must have escaped Ciel’s notice. 

Sebastian knelt, taking several of the pages and scanning through their content. 

“My lord, I may say with certainty that this is not a book in your possession. Hm?” Sebastian peered closer at the last page. “I recognize this handwriting….” 

“Do you have a name, or will you continue to stare, Sebastian?” Ciel inquired tersely. 

“Well, the last I recall, his name was Fa/N L/N.”


	25. 25

You and Ciel stared blankly at Sebastian, who had resumed looking through the pages. 

“What significance is there to that name?” you asked, confused. 

“Besides the fact that I used to know him? I’ve no idea. However…” Sebastian trailed off, his gaze returning to the disorderly pages before looking at the torn book cover.

“What, Sebastian?” Ciel asked, becoming increasingly more irritated. 

“I have a theory,” he muttered, placing the pages in the correct order, and before you knew it, the book appeared as it had when you carried to your room, minus the torn spine. 

“Care to enlighten us with it?” Sebastian was silent as his eyes narrowed at the book. 

“It may have some connection to her highness, so I would prefer to confirm my suspicions first…”

“Sebastian, must we go through this  _ again? _ ” you inquired. “Please tell me your ideas; you will only cause me to fret more if you keep such things from me.” Sebastian sighed, standing. 

“As you wish, your highness,” he replied, bowing to you. “Fa/N was a somewhat reserved demon that did not interfere in human life unless it concerned himself. Obviously, he killed the author, but the book was bound regardless. My guess is that Fa/N kept the book in his possession and planted it here… for you, your highness.” You thought for a second about what he just said. 

“Why for me?” Sebastian paused. 

“The last I heard of Fa/N, he had grown particularly fond of a human woman. And there is an uncanny resemblance between the two of you…” Your eyes widened at the implication. 

“Are you saying…?” Sebastian nodded slightly.

“That is my theory and nothing more.” 

“It seems plausible,” you muttered, getting out of bed and beginning to pace. “If this is true, then I am not related to her majesty by blood…” Something in your head clicked, making you stop in your tracks.  _ Her majesty’s children are all older than me by many years. I do not make public appearances. Her majesty never spoke of when her husband died, nor did she allow me access to the books on the royal family. I don’t even appear similar to her majesty.  _ “Extremely plausible,” you mumbled, thinking. 

“Your highness, are you sure you are alright?” Ciel asked, sounding worried. “You are listening to the ramblings of a demon.” 

“Earl Phantomhive, you discredit your servant,” you chastised, noticing out of the corner of your eye the flicker of anger in Sebastian’s face. “It has already been confirmed that one of my parents was not human, and by that token not of the royal family. I sincerely doubt either Queen Victoria or Prince Albert would be unfaithful to each other, which makes Sebastian’s theory all the more believable. Surely you must have realized this? Or are you wholly opposed to myself being only half of a human?” Ciel opened his mouth and closed it, shamefacedly averting his eyes from yours.

“...I wanted you to be human,” Ciel mumbled quietly, “the same as me. The same as Lizzy…” 

“Lord Phantomhive?” you inquired, only to be startled as Ciel tightly wrapped his arms around you. 

“But… even if you are a half-demon…” Ciel said softly, squeezing you surprisingly tightly for his scrawny appearance. “I want you to remain here forever, by my side, F/N. Please.” Was he shaking? Slowly, you brought your arms behind his back and gently hugged him back. 

“Lord Phantomhive, I will be staying here for as long as you permit,” you assured quietly. “The Phantomhive manor has become home to me, and I have no desire to leave. Though, if you would lessen your hold on me, I would appreciate it; my corset constricts me as it is.” 

Startled, Ciel quickly let go of you, his entire face flushed pink. 

“I-I deeply apologize, your highness,” Ciel stuttered slightly. “I have no idea what came over me…” You smiled gently. 

“There is no need to apologize, Lord Phantomhive. I can understand that you wanted to keep me close as your friend.”  _ Well, ‘friend’ may not be correct for either one of these two at this point. I can feel tension so thick that I could cut it with a butter knife. _

_ Speaking of knives, shall I finally end Lancelot? Or do I find out the truth? And what of my mother? So far, she has not sent anyone to retrieve me to my knowledge. If I return to the palace, I could conceivably kill two birds with a single stone. But I must return in secret, else traps may be sprung.  _

_ So the question now becomes: Do I bring these two with me, or do I return alone?  _

“Lord Phantomhive, Sebastian, I would like to ask something of you both,” you began, breaking the stagnant, tense silence.  _ I may as well allow them to decide for themselves; they may become rather angry at me if I do not inform them of what I plan to do. _ “This question I ask only, and what I plan to do is not negotiable. I expect a ‘yes’ or ‘no’ answer from you both. I plan to return to the palace and discover the truth from my mother. Do you wish to return with me?”

“Do you think I would  _ allow _ you to go alone?” Sebastian asked quietly. “I followed you once, and I will follow again, your highness. My answer is yes.” Ciel appeared to want to protest, but he sighed, a slight smile on his face. 

“I have made the mistake of allowing you on your own before. I will not make it again. My answer is also yes, your highness.” 

“Then let us make preparations to leave at once.”


	26. 26

You, Ciel and Sebastian departed from the manor only minutes later with Sebastian carrying you both as he ran. The reason you had not taken a carriage was simple: carriages were easily heard and seen. It made you glad Sebastian was the way he was; if not, your answers would have been delayed by days. 

Admittedly, sitting on Sebastian’s arm was not incredibly comfortable, but that was something you would have to put up with for the time being; after all, with Sebastian’s speed, the trip would only take five minutes at the most. 

“I must say I am surprised by the two of you,” you said suddenly. “When I have caused you so much trouble, you would go to such lengths to help me. Why is that?” 

“There are few in this world who would so willingly call me a friend,” Sebastian answered after some time. “And far less that know who and what I am. Despite the fact that I am a demon, I do treasure that a great deal.” Sebastian then muttered something under his breath that you couldn’t hear over the hissing of the wind. You were about to ask him about it when Ciel answered as well. 

“The same happens to be true for me, your highness. I have very few friends since I am involved with London’s Underworld. People fear me. Other nobles are jealous of my company. Not only that, but people I become involved with only seem to become hurt as a result of my affairs. I had wanted to only be a kind lord, but in the end, I grew attached to you.” Ciel slipped Sebastian a smirk, and you could swear you saw a vein pop in Sebastian’s head. 

You couldn’t help yourself: you laughed—a rich, hearty, attractive laugh that made both males blush. They were  _ competing  _ with each other  _ over you _ . For days, you had the notion that the two thought of you as more than a guest, and the evidence you had gathered over the past few days was unmistakable. Once, you had thought something like love would never exist for you since your marriage was determined from the point you were born, but now there were two men who truly seemed to care about you. 

“I am sorry,” you apologized, wiping a tear from your eye. “I should not have laughed at such serious expressions.” You glanced at the scenery, seeing the familiar sight of the palace. Your mouth straightened into a grim line, your hand tightening on the handle of Carnwennan. “And now to face a demon.” 

<><><>

The doors to the palace were locked, but after Sebastian had suggested breaking in through the window, they opened, making the three of you dart to the side. 

“Who is here at such a late hour that has disturbed my rest?” a familiar voice asked, and you peeked over at the butler dressed in white nightclothes. It was Zachary, of course. He glanced about, his eyes focusing on you. “Your highness, why have you returned here?” he inquired in a harried whisper. 

“I desire answers, Zachary,” you whispered back. “Allow us in.” The butler sighed. 

“I go to the trouble of allowing in a stranger to a highly secretive event, and now you want me to allow  _ two  _ strangers into the palace during the night. Her majesty will fire me.” 

“Have you no loyalty to her highness?” Ciel jeered, and Zachary gave him an annoyed look. 

“Ask Mr. Michaelis about where my loyalties lie,” Zachary replied, returning inside the palace and closing the doors behind him. Ciel was outraged until Sebastian spoke. 

“The answer would be with the Princess.” Sebastian stood, walking to where Zachary had been and stooping down to retrieve the key Zachary had ‘accidentally’ dropped. “We had a brief chat the last time I so rudely intruded upon a royal event. Mr. Anderson is quite an impeccable butler, you see.”

“Yes, what is it you spoke of during your little chat?” you inquired as Sebastian fitted the key into the lock.

“Oh, sweet, meaningless things,” he replied with a smile, opening the door for you. You decided you probably weren’t going to obtain anything less cryptic from the demon and walked into the familiar building. 

“Now, Lancelot is first,” you mumbled, glancing in the direction of his chambers. “And likely enough, he will be in his room.”

“No,” Sebastian replied. “I can smell his repulsive stench coming from the direction of the throne room.” 

“Why would he be in there?” you asked yourself, pondering as you walked forward in the direction of said room. 

“Perhaps he had a late-night audience with her majesty?” Ciel conjectured. 

“Something else is bothering me; normally the palace has several guards that patrol it, even during the night. But we have encountered none yet.”

“Yes, I thought that was odd as well,” Sebastian and Ciel chorused, startling each other in the process. 

You smiled slightly at the occurrence before turning serious again. You didn’t like this. Not one little bit. 

You stopped, closing your eyes and taking a breath. 

Faint voices caught your attention, and you slowly and quietly walked closer, finding your head pressed against a painting to hear more. 

“ _ Your majesty, what do you mean by you will let your daughter go?”  _

_ “I mean exactly as I say, Prince Rokovitz. My daughter is strong-willed and intelligent; and she would not allow another to simply kidnap her. I saw in her eyes on her wedding day how unhappy she was with you and how her eyes filled with hope the second she was away. As her mother, I made a terrible, cruel mistake in assuming that her marriage would be as happy as mine. If she is happy with the Phantomhives, then so be it. I have pressured that poor dear for far too long to be something that she is not. I will have official documentation for your divorce in a few days.” _

_ “That is as good as declaring war, your majesty.”  _

_ “If you wish to declare war on my fair country, know that every soldier, every noble, every citizen would take up arms if need be. The possibility of defeat does not exist for this kingdom, not now and not ever again. Do you truly wish to test my love for my dear child and risk the lives of hundreds, if not thousands on both sides, including hers?” _

_ “I only need F/N; I don’t care about whatever country I came from. I don’t care about any other humans but her. I want  _ her  _ and nothing else. And if I must kill you to get her here, then who cares?”  _


	27. 27

You burst into the room, Sebastian and Ciel hot on your heels. Lancelot had been about to throw a knife at the Queen, but his eyes were wide as he looked back at you, startled. 

“Well, that was quick,” he commented, turning to look back at you fully. “Welcome home, honey. Did you finally return to your senses?”

“Don’t call her that _ ,”  _ Ciel growled from behind you. Lancelot frowned and sighed. 

“Of course you brought the brat and the old-timer.” 

“Did no one ever teach you manners, little puppy?” Sebastian spoke scathingly with a glare. He made to step forward, but you held out a hand in front of him. 

“I want answers from both of you,” you began, wasting no time in pleasantries. “First to you, mother; no, Queen Victoria: Am I really your daughter?” The Queen sighed, standing from her position on the throne. 

“I’m afraid not, dear child; you are not related to me by blood. A man dropped you in my arms and told me to take care of you as if you were my own. If it is any consolation, you have been a delight, and I thank you for putting up with me.” 

“What?” Lancelot asked, glancing from the Queen to you as you nodded. 

“And you Lancelot: Why, truly, do I bear your mark?” 

“I told you already!” Lancelot snapped, baring his teeth. “Now what is this I’m hearing about you not being related to the Queen?! Who is your father then?!” 

“You say that you have answered me already, but I have merely been left with more questions than what I started,” you continued calmly. “You say the mark was made for the purpose of tracking me. Why? You say that you had no intention of making my soul available to another demon. Why? And a question I pose to both yourself and Sebastian: why does my soul appear delicious?” 

“I don’t know,” Sebastian mumbled. “But even now it is still tempting me...” Lancelot let out a sharp bark of rage at Sebastian until you fixed him with a stare. 

“Answer me,” you commanded. Lancelot’s eyes seemed a little less fierce, and he stared at you for a few moments. 

“You really... don’t want me, do you, F/N?” 

“What?” Blood-red tears slipped down Lancelot’s face before he smiled, revealing jagged, wolfish teeth. 

“I know how to fix this!” he said with distasteful glee, instantly getting behind the Queen. “We can all start over in Hell, starting with you, your majesty~!” Time seemed to slow itself as Lancelot’s eyes gleamed magenta, his knife at the Queen’s neck. 

“MOTHER!” you screamed. It felt as if all the time you had spent together had coalesced into a single point and burst in your mind. You would never be able to see her again. She may have not been related to you, but she was the person who raised you.

Before you knew it, you were standing over Lancelot, your hand dripping with his dark blood, Carnwennan tightly clenched in those messy fingers, its red gems glowing like Lancelot’s eyes once had been. 

The demon stared up at you uncomprehendingly, his amber orbs lost. He reached out a hand to you but closed it and smiled. 

“ _ Proshchay, moya lyubov’. _ ” 

You stared at Lancelot as his hand dropped, and the light left his eyes. There was a hole in his chest where his heart would have been. It took you some time to realize that you were the one that put it there. 

After years of being taunted by him, Lancelot was dead. Finally, he would never threaten you nor anyone else again. But... it didn’t make you happy. 

“What have I done?” you asked yourself, staring at his body as something hot fell from your eyes. 

“It is alright,” the Queen soothed, giving you a gentle hug. “Now please, my dear child, you must take your friends and return to your new home. I know it is sudden, but the guards are coming as I speak, and if you are caught here, there will be a royal scandal.” You were rooted to the spot. 

“What did he say to me, Sebastian?” you asked, still staring at the demon’s corpse. 

“Your highness, you haven’t the time for this,” Ciel joined the Queen, shaking you slightly. 

“Sebastian, you know what he said, don’t you? I can tell from that startled look.” 

“He said, ‘ _ Goodbye, my love’, _ ” Sebastian finally answered you, making another tear drift down your cheek. “I agree, your highness, we must leave immediately. You do not want to be caught here.” 

“‘ _ Goodbye, my love _ ’,” you echoed, not paying attention to the rest of what Sebastian had said. You knelt, placing your hand on Lancelot’s forehead. “You terrible demon. How dare you declare your love as you die? How dare you be the worst man alive and then say such a thing to me?” You slapped his unconscious face. “How dare you say something so endearing after I have ended your life?!” 

“Intruders, step away from her majesty and surrender quietly!” 

“SILENCE!” you snapped, and the guards that had been about to enter fell sound asleep. 

“F/N, your eyes are glowing red...” you vaguely heard Ciel murmur. You stood, grabbing Lancelot by the arm and beginning to drag him. 

“Come, Sebastian, Ciel,” you ordered as you stepped over the fallen guards. Silently, the two males followed you as you exited the palace, carrying Lancelot’s corpse far enough away that detection from the royal family would be impossible. “Burn it,” you commanded flatly, standing a little ways away from Lancelot’s body. 

Both males’ eyes widened, Sebastian’s briefly flashing bright red. 

“As you wish,” Sebastian murmured quietly before magically setting the demon’s corpse alight. You watched the flames as they slowly consumed, from flesh to bone, leaving nothing left. 

“Goodbye, Prince Lancelot Rokovitz,” you said softly to the embers that rose, carried by the wind to the night sky. 

“Your highness, you are cold,” Ciel murmured, gently holding your hand. “We should return to the manor. The night’s chill is not good for a lady.”

“I am perfectly fine,” you responded. “It is mid-May; I will not die from a mere brisk wind.” 

“Princess F/N, I insist,” Ciel urged. You gave him a glance. 

“Very well, Earl Phantomhive. Let us return to the manor.” 


	28. 28

It wasn’t long before you were sitting across from Earl Phantomhive, your gaze unfocused as you absentmindedly sipped a cup of tea. 

The Queen was allowing you to leave.

Lancelot was dead. 

And you killed him. 

For some unknown reason, that didn’t quite sit right with you, despite the evils Lancelot had inflicted upon you. You suspected the reason why was because he truly did love you, but he didn’t know how to hold you close without hurting you in the process. 

Of course, even knowing that, you couldn’t forgive him for what he’d already done and tried to do. At least now, though, the mark on your shoulder was gone—Ciel had reminded you about it on the way back. 

Another thing was eating away at you; what of your demonic father? Where was he? What exactly did he want? Had he given you Carnwennan with the intention that you end Lancelot?

What of your birth mother? Was she still alive? 

“Your highness?” Ciel interrupted your musings, and your attention returned to his concerned face. “Are you alright? You’ve been very silent since we returned from the palace.” 

“Yes, I was concerned about that as well; do you regret killing Lancelot?” Sebastian added. Your gaze dropped to the saucer in your hand, observing your reflection. One eye seemed to be crimson and the other your normal eye color. 

“If truth be told, I’m not quite sure,” you murmured. “On one hand, I saved the life of my adoptive mother, though on the other, I took the life of the demon that loved me. A part of me decrees that what I gave was exactly what he deserved, yet another deems that killing him was not right. But however I may feel, what is done is done.”

“That is true,” Ciel replied with a smile, taking a sip of tea. “Personally, I thought the man deserved exactly what you served.” You let a small smile grace your lips as you set your teacup on the table, finished. 

“Oh, he was quite the antagonistic, violent, changeable, crude, intolerable man. He did not comprehend basic human principles or even have the concept of a conscience. He would do anything he needed to get what he wanted, no matter what stood in his way. And I must say his manners were, to say the least, lacking.” You glanced at Sebastian with your small smile. “But,” you continued, your smile dropping. “From what I understand, even demons do not do something without reason. I cannot help but think Lancelot was merely a pitiful man so enchanted with me that the closer he attempted to bring me, the farther I distanced myself. Perhaps it is not that I regret killing him, but that I pity the circumstances in which he ended.” 

“You are very insightful, your highness,” Sebastian complimented, bowing. “Though I would feel no such things, nor do I have the capacity to feel such things, for a person who tormented me, you show the need to understand. Though you are not related to her majesty by blood, I believe you have all the makings of a perfect Queen.” 

“I appreciate the compliment,” you replied, handing him your teacup. “But you both know by now that I do not desire that position, nor should it ever have belonged to me to begin with. And I do not mean just because I am not of the royal bloodline; the true successor to her majesty’s throne should always have been to my brother, Prince Edward. I imagine now that the throne will return to the normal line of succession.” You stood, smiling. “Please excuse me, Lord Phantomhive, Sebastian. I would like to obtain an adequate amount of rest for tomorrow.” 

“Please, your highness; I’m sure you’re exhausted,” Ciel replied with a smile as you turned away and began to head in the direction of your bedchambers. 

<><><>

“Still...?” you muttered, staring at your hand, which had begun to emit little bursts of purple light. You weren’t sure what it was, but you suspected it had something to do with your newly-awakened demonic side.  _ I wonder...  _

Leaning against your door, you closed your eyes and concentrated. When you opened them, there was a ball of that purple light simply sitting upon your palm. Strangely enough, the light had weight to it.  _ Why would light have mass?  _

Rather than being given your answer, the orb glowed a little brighter, and strangely enough, a picture formed upon its surface. 

In the scene, Mey-rin, Finny, Bard, and yourself were all talking and laughing over a picnic, each face alight with happiness. 

Abruptly, the scene disappeared, being replaced with a different one. 

This time, Ciel was the only one with you, and you stood walking together along a path. Again, the two of you were smiling. But what caught your attention was your interlocked fingers: on them were two wedding rings, one belonging to Ciel and the other to you. 

You were about to peer closer when it changed yet again, this time to Sebastian and yourself. 

He was spinning you around a quiet room, his mouth stretched in a broad, almost silly grin with his eyes glowing demonic crimson. You were able to see that expression mirrored in yourself as he pulled you into a dip, your faces inches apart. 

Before you knew it, the orb disappeared into the air as if it had never existed, leaving you to ponder what exactly had happened. 

_ If my senses are to be trusted, then I have seen three happy visions. My power is linked to sleep _ .  _ Does it stop there, or is it also connected to the dreamworld?  _ You shook your head slightly.  _ No; Sebastian does not sleep, and I doubt Ciel has gone to bed just yet. If not the dreamworld, then dreams in general? That would make sense...  _

You could feel your face heat up slightly at the idea. If you were correct, then Ciel wanted to be married to you, and Sebastian wanted to dance with you (though there was likely a deeper meaning there). 

You considered a moment and then you silently laughed at yourself. “What am I doing? I will not obtain any rest at this rate.” 


	29. 29

“ _ London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London bridge is falling down, my fair lady...”  _ Your eyes slowly opened to the foreign voice as the tune continued to be hummed. “ _...my dear daughter~”  _

You sat up, taking in the figure slowly twirling around your bed. He stopped, his back turned to you. He turned to look at you over his shoulder. “Hello, F/N. So nice to finally meet you.” 

“Fa/N L/N, I presume?” you inquired. The man pouted at you. 

“Come on; I’m your father! How about ‘Dad’ or ‘Papa’?” 

“With all due respect, Fa/N, I did not grow up with a father, and I see no reason to give a man who had no hand in my upbringing the title.”

“Ouch,” he said with a smile. “But you are perfectly correct; I am not deserving of such a title. Her majesty raised you well though; you are kind, but you are not kind enough to accept something which has done you great wrong.” 

“Why are you here? And why exactly did you plant that book in the Earl’s library?” Fa/N shrugged. 

“Simple answer? You.”

“Elaborate,” you requested, and Fa/N began to dance about the room again. 

“Well, I planted  _ The Right Path _ to help you protect yourself from the demons around you. Michaelis, Rokovitz, even me. I saw from a distance that my gift did help you.” 

“And? What of your reasoning in coming here?” 

“Truthfully? I will be descending back into the shadows soon enough; I wanted to see you and to answer any questions you had.” 

“What of my mother?” Fa/N stopped again. 

“Mo/N was a frail and sickly woman of the lower class who could not bear the strains of childbirth. That’s why I handed you over to the Queen of this country. It was either raise you myself or give you a surrogate mother. I decided I wasn’t fit to be a parent, so I gave you to someone who would take care of you and protect you. I have always wished she would be happy with my choice, but I do not think I will ever know now that she is with the detestable angels.”

“So she is gone as well,” you murmured. Really, there were only four people precious to you; still, the fact that the one who had brought you into the world was long dead made your heart pang. “Now, the only question I have left to ask you: where have you been?” Your father smiled wanly. 

“I’ve been watching from a distance for a long time, my dear daughter. If ever you felt a breath of air by your neck or an unsettled feeling rolling down your spine, then that was probably me. I lingered close but never able to intervene as I would most likely be killed by a nearby demon, not to mention you probably wouldn’t have wanted to see me either. I am sorry I could not be a proper father, but I had hoped being raised in the rich, protected environment of the Queen would be better than wandering around with me.” 

“For what it is worth, I do love her majesty Queen Victoria. You may have seen that I killed Lancelot simply to save her life.” You glanced over at Carnwennan, which had sat untouched by your bedside since you had returned. You had not even rinsed the blood from its blade. Then again, you had no intention of ever using it again. 

Your father followed your gaze to the weapon. 

“You know,” he said, walking over to it and holding it to the window. The rubies glinted in the moonlight, glowing almost as they did when you had killed your demonic ex-husband. “There is another property to this dagger. Like its twin, it can sever the bonds of Fate itself.” 

“Do not speak in riddles, Fa/N.” He glanced at you

“Well, when the rubies are charged with the blood of an immortal, the blade can rend the tether to a realm.” At your look, he continued. “You, F/N, have a tether to both Earth and Hell, since you are a hybrid of human and demon. Normally, an entity only has one tether, and if it is cut, the entity will disappear—no one knows what happens to it afterwards. But since you have two, if only one is cut, that part of you will disappear, leaving the other to dominate.” He handed you the knife. “If you look carefully, you’ll be able to see them.” 

So you looked. And, in fact, you did see something in the air. To your left, there was a translucent red chain connecting to the floor. To your right, there was a blue rope of the same opacity also at the floor. When you followed the origin of the two, it turned out they both stemmed from your chest, exactly where your heart was. You could guess which tether was which. 

“Let me confirm, Fa/N. You are saying that if I use Carnwennan to cut one of the two tethers, I will turn into either a pure demon or pure human depending on which I cut?” Fa/N nodded. 

“Yes. Though I warn you that it’s apparently more painful than being physically torn apart. After all, this is essentially what you are doing—tearing out a part of yourself.” You nodded. 

“I shall keep it in mind, Fa/N, should I ever wish to become all one species. Is there anything else you wish to say?” Fa/N shrugged again.

“Not really n—oh wait. Michaelis and Phantomhive. If you’re going to pick one, make sure you pick the right one. Now that’s all!” 

“What do you me—” It was too late; Fa/N had already disappeared to god knows where. You sighed, staring back down at the two tethers before setting the New Moon Knife back on your bedside table. You bundled up in your covers again, relishing the soft pillow as it greeted you, your eyes already heavy. Being awake at this hour was difficult. 

_ Everything could wait until tomorrow.  _


	30. 3o

“ _ Your highness,”  _ a voice called through your door, and you rose, though drowsily. “ _ Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes; would you like to eat in your room or with my master?”  _ You softly yawned. 

“Come in, Sebastian; your voice is too quiet through the door,” you ordered as you stood up. There was little hesitation in Sebastian’s movement as he entered your room, though he stayed by the threshold. 

“Your highness, there is no need to lie for me to come in,” Sebastian chided with a smile. You paused.  _ Your highness _ . It didn’t sound right anymore. Was that because you were not part of her majesty’s household any longer? 

“Call me F/N, Sebastian. Please tell Lord Phantomhive the same,” you replied as you walked over to your window and opened the blinds. 

“But—” You smiled back at Sebastian. 

“Do not try to tell me you do not want to, Sebastian. Formalities are no longer necessary, especially since it has been confirmed I am a lower rank than you. And more than that, I think it more appropriate that my friends call me by my first name rather than a title that does not befit me, so please, use it.” Sebastian’s eyes were wide, but he eventually smiled, bowing. 

“As you wish, F/N. Is that all?” 

“No,” you responded, beginning to walk outside your room, beckoning Sebastian after you. “I wish to discuss a few things with you on the way to the dining room.” 

“F/N, you are not properly dressed!” Sebastian protested, but you were already walking, forcing him to follow you. 

“Allow me to enjoy the freedom of walking unhindered by corsets or lacy edges which catch on the smallest of objects for this morning,” you replied. Sebastian sighed exasperatedly. 

“Promise me you will change into a less  _ provocative  _ attire after breakfast.” You glanced back at Sebastian, who was averting his eyes, a faint blush on his face. 

“I do not see what is provocative about it, but very well. In any case,” you continued, directing your gaze back at the familiar halls of the manor. “Last night, I discovered something new in my demonic abilities.” 

“Oh?” 

“An orb of purple light gathered in my palm, and I saw three scenes in that ball, each of them containing myself and one or more people of this manor.” 

“Really? Was I in it?” Sebastian asked with a chuckle. 

“Yes, you were,” you replied. “You were dancing with me, a silly grin on your face.”

“Is that so?” You nodded. 

“From the three visions, I made the theory that my power gives me the ability to see another’s dreams, their wishes concerning myself. So I ask you, Sebastian, is this theory correct?” A hand grabbed yours, and the next thing you knew, you were pinned against a wall, Sebastian’s face mere inches away from your own. 

“And what would you do about it if that was what I wanted? If  _ you _ were what I wanted? I understand Lancelot better than you think,” he whispered. “It has been Hell restraining myself simply because I do not want you to run from me, but since you bring it up, yes, I would like to dance the night away with you, among other things that you would find vulgar and indecent. But most of all...” Sebastian ran his thumb across your bottom lip, his red eyes soft. You could feel yourself blushing at his sincere, pure confession. Was that your heart making that racket as he moved closer? “ _ I love you, F/N _ ,” he murmured before he kissed you on the lips. 

Before you knew what was happening, your hands were playing with his hair, touching the smooth skin of his cheeks as you kissed back. His lips were intoxicating, his perfect fingers cradling your skull. 

You really didn’t want him to stop. 

Even so, you still had some measure of willpower, which you used to gently break apart from Sebastian. 

“I need to eat breakfast, Sebastian, remember?” you asked with a shuddering breath. 

“I want to continue this later, F/N,” Sebastian murmured as he leaned away. For a moment, you couldn’t move, but you managed to pull yourself together and continue on to the dining hall. 

“Your highness, what ever took you so long?” Ciel asked upon your entry to the room. “And why are you wearing only a nightgown again? Sebastian, explain yourself.” 

“F/N firstly wishes me to inform you that the title ‘your highness’ is no longer necessary and that she does not wish her friends to use it any longer. She also requested that she be allowed to wear something comfortable until after breakfast. And while it did not take me long to rouse her from her sleep, she had wished to discuss something with me, prolonging her arrival,” Sebastian calmly explained, not a hint of what happened earlier showing in his face. 

“It is exactly as he says,” you confirmed for him, making your way towards the platter Sebastian had set out for you. Ciel sighed as he cut a scone in half. 

“You shouldn’t make me worry like that, F/N. I’ve already lost one guest...” Ciel murmured, making you feel guilty. You hadn’t meant to hurt Ciel. “Since we are on the topic of titles, please call me Ciel. To be honest, ‘Earl Phantomhive’ grates on my ears—that was my father’s title, and I would prefer to be considered a separate entity.” From Sebastian’s startled expression, you could tell this wasn’t something to be taken lightly.

“Very well, Ciel,” you replied, taking a sip of tea. Earl Grey today, it seemed. 

“Did you have pleasant dreams, F/N?” Ciel asked, breaking the silence that ensued.  _ Ah, right. I knew I was forgetting something,  _ you thought as you ate a piece of bread. 

“I did not have dreams yesterday night, but rather a visitor,” you responded, making both males in the room ask who it was. “That visitor was my biological father, Fa/N.”

“Why?” Ciel asked, all of his attention on you, his eyebrows drawn in worry. “Why would he come to you?” 

“Essentially, he came to bid me farewell, as he is apparently not returning here for some time. He informed me that he, as Sebastian speculated, planted the knife here for me with the intent that I be able to defend myself. He also told me my biological mother has been deceased for quite some time now.” You decided to leave out the part about you being tethered to two realms. The idea was still being processed. 

Ciel leant back in his chair, running a hand through his hair. 

“Well, that’s interesting,” he mumbled. “But F/N, there is something I’d like to ask of you.”

“Yes?” 

“Would you care to play another round of chess with me?” 


	31. 31

Again, you sat across from Ciel, though he had insisted on taking black this time. 

“Leave us, Sebastian,” Ciel told his servant, and quite reluctantly, he left. A part of you wanted him to still be here; not only because you had grown quite a fondness for the butler, but also because you had a bad feeling that something would happen that would cause a chain of events you didn’t want. 

Stupidly, you dismissed it.

For the third time, you played chess against the Earl, but your mind had drifted from the game since the second vision you had seen the night before was bugging you.

“Ciel, I have something personal to ask of you,” you began as you moved a knight and took one of his remaining pawns 

“Mmm?” 

“Do you wish to be married to me?” Ciel paused, his finger the same on his bishop. 

“No.” 

“Liar,” you replied, and Ciel’s face lit up in a blush. 

“I forgot you could tell,” he muttered as he tried to focus back on the board. 

“I hope you will forgive me for saying so, Ciel, but I think it is soon to be considering a wife when you are yet searching for your fiancé,” you said carefully as you captured his queen. Ciel sighed, leaning back in his chair. 

“I’ve come to realize that exactly what I needed was time, which you so kindly gave me. I have come to the conclusion that if a demon could not find Elizabeth, then she is most likely...” Ciel glanced down at the bored, seeming to stare at his lack of pawns. He smiled slightly. “I have lost far too much and taken far too many lives, but Lizzy had been the last thing precious to me. Until you arrived.” 

“Oh?” you inquired, carefully moving a pawn. 

“I knew from the moment I saw you that I wanted you to stay by my side, perhaps not as my wife, but as a piece in my game. Almost all of my pawns are gone now. But as I spent more time with you, F/N, I grew to realize you weren’t a piece. You were a player of the game better than I was. I was both in envy and awe of you.” Ciel moved a rook, and you had a feeling you wouldn’t win this round. “I became jealous of the Prince, who had been married to you. I became jealous of my butler, who was free to attend to your needs. I became jealous of that other butler who quite obviously fancies you. How could I not, when I was hiding these building feelings of affection for you?” Ciel had caged in your king, and there was no way of escape. 

His blue eye pierced your E/C ones, and you found yourself paralyzed, almost as if you’d been pinned against the chair you were sitting in. “Checkmate,” he softly intoned, toppling the isolated king to lie with his fallen pawns. “I am sure that Lizzy would tell me...” he continued, getting out of his chair. “...to do what will make me smile. It seemed to be the main goal of her life after the fire. Truly, you two are opposites... Cool and collected...” Ciel cupped your face, though a blush was still on his face. “Logical and calculated...” The other hand found its way into your hair. “But you both were and are kind-hearted and strong. You’re...” Ciel blushed a bit harder, biting his lip in seeming anxiety. “...perfect for me, F/N.”

A hesitant, yet soft and warm pair of lips met your own. You could smell the tea and scones on his breath. He was sweet and gentle, though still unsure even if you were returning the kiss. 

You broke away from Ciel, to his disappointment. You smiled gently at him, resisting the urge to stay paralyzed. 

“Ciel, I believe it is almost time for Sebastian to return with tea. I would really rather neither of us are caught in a scandalous situation.” At mentioning Sebastian’s name, you felt guilty; you had kissed  _ him  _ but a few hours prior. 

And therein began the new problem. 

As you had supposed, Sebastian did re-enter with tea and snacks, his eyes focused on you. Hopefully he would not ask you any questions straight-away because your mind was only working at half-capacity at the moment. 

He bowed to Ciel. 

“Excuse the interruption, master, but I have brought second flush Nepali tea and chocolate marquise. Please enjoy.” Sebastian straightened before walking out of the room. You resisted the urge to sigh with relief. No questions right away then.

It was as you took your tea that you realized your heart had most likely given you away, considering how loudly it must have been beating at the time. You internally sighed; in the romance novels you had read, love triangles ended tragically. You hoped you would be able to choose only one, but… how?

“F/N, you seem to have drifted off again,” Ciel commented, and you smiled at him wearily. 

“Afraid I am struggling with a problem that only I can solve, Ciel.”

“Would you tell me of it then?” he inquired. “Perhaps it is yours to solve, but maybe I can help.” 

“I appreciate the offer, but the solution is something I must work out alone,” you replied with a sad smile as you stood. The chocolate had disappeared all-too-quickly, and so had your tea. 

“Wait, F/N, before you go…” 

“What is it, Ciel?” you inquired as you were about to step out and go to your room. 

“Should I not have done that?” You smiled at the Earl. 

“If you hold affection for me, then I do not think what you have done is wrong. While I was not expecting it, I hold strong feelings in your regard as well, and I am truly grateful to you for what you have done for me.” You inclined your head with that same smile before stepping out into the hallway and closing the door behind you before sighing.  _ Was that the right thing to tell him?  _ you asked yourself as you began to walk towards your room.  _ How am I to deal with this mess without hurting either one?  _ “What am I to do…?” you mumbled. 

“My thoughts exactly,” a deep voice said from behind you, and you spun around, finding Sebastian standing mere inches away from you. His eyes were narrowed at you as he moved closer, placing a hand next to your head as you found yourself against the wall again. 

“Hello, Sebastian,” you greeted calmly. “Is there something you wish to ask of me?” 

“What shall I do with you?” 

“Whatever do you mean?” you inquired, feigning ignorance. 

“F/N, I know you kissed my master. So tell me what I shall do with you.” 

“Do you feel anger?” you inquired softly. “If so, you contain it well.” 

“If you will not tell me what, then tell me why,” Sebastian murmured, tilting up your chin to look at his face. “My heart can feel betrayal the same as a human’s may.” 

“Sebastian, I cannot choose between the two of you right now. Please be patient with me.” Sebastian sighed. 

“I do not favor the idea of sharing you, F/N,” he warned. “Nor do I wish that there would be any chance of losing to my prey for something I want—the idea is simply absurd. But, for you, I will be as patient as possible.” 

“Thank you, Sebastian. That is much appreciated.” You were about to leave when Sebastian placed a quick kiss on your cheek.

“You are excused.”


	32. 32

In your room, you sat pondering about your current dilemma and how you should solve it when there was a knock at your door. 

“ _ Your highness, I have to change the bedsheets, I do, _ ” Mey-rin called. 

“Enter, Mey-rin. And please, call me F/N.” 

“I could never do that, your highness!” Mey-rin cried as she bustled into the room, tripping and nearly dropping your new bedsheets on the floor when you caught them in one hand, surprised by how easy it was. 

“Are you alright, Mey-rin?” you inquired, holding out your other hand for the clumsy maid to take. 

“I’m fine, I am!” she replied, swift to take the sheets back from you and begin changing the ones on your bed. Despite how clumsy she had been, it seemed she was actually quite skilled at this. 

“Mey-rin, I wonder if I may speak to you of something... confidential,” you began as she began to make the covers pristinely smooth. 

“Are you sure? Confide in m-me?” You smiled at Mey-rin’s blushing face.

“I am sure, Mey-rin. You are a friend, are you not?” At once, she quickly nodded. “Then under no circumstances tell what I am about to tell you to either Sebastian or Ciel. Do I have your word?” 

“I swear on my life, your highness! Confide away!” Again, you smiled at Mey-rin’s enthusiasm. 

“Then I must tell you that both Sebastian and Ciel have grown quite fond of me and I of them. Unfortunately for me, I cannot seem to choose between the two of them, but I know that I must if I do not wish to hurt either.” Mey-rin did not appear surprised by the information. 

“To tell you the truth, your highness, us servants noticed how Mr. Sebastian looked at you, like you were that cat he keeps giving food to in the garden. The young master was a little harder to tell since we’ve never seen him like he is now, but it’s become obvious to us that he really likes you. As for choosing...” Mey-rin frowned. “I personally would pick Mr. Sebastian—ehm, don’t tell either of them I said that.” You chuckled. 

“Tell me what you find appealing about him, Mey-rin. Maybe you can help me.” Mey-rin’s face lit up like a cherry. 

“E-Ehh? W-What I find appealing about him?” You nodded. The flustered maid took a deep breath, and a little of her blush disappeared. “He’s handsome, talented, strong, and dedicated. He’s also the one that recruited me to join the young master, so I guess that comes into the equation too...” 

“Thank you. Is there anything to say about Ciel?” Mey-rin touched the tips of her fingers together. 

“Well, coming from me, this is probably biased, but the young master is really sweet and kind hearted, he is. And since he started growing again, I think he’s gotten quite good-looking too—not that I’m in love with him!” Again, you chuckled softly before patting Mey-rin’s shoulder. 

“Stop being so uptight, Mey-rin. I’m not here to sell out your secrets. I just wanted to know what you thought of my two love interests. Though, if I chose Sebastian, wouldn’t you be jealous?” Mey-rin smiled a little at this. 

“I’ve always known that Sebastian would never return the feelings I have for him. I think a certain other servant may like me too, so I say go for it, your highness!” Mey-rin gave you a silly grin and a thumbs-up, making you laugh. 

“Thank you, Mey-rin, I really do appreciate it.” The maid continued to grin at you as she cheerfully left the room carrying pile of bedsheets she had just removed. Your smile faded as she left the room however; you still had no idea how to choose. 

<><><>

A few hours later, while you were drawing up a list of pros and cons in an effort to organize your thoughts, there was a knock on the door, and this time, Sebastian’s voice rang through. 

“ _ F/N, the young master ordered me to check on you; are you alright?”  _

“I am fine, Sebastian,” you murmured, playing with the fountain pen in your hand.

“ _ I did no such thing, you idiot,”  _ you heard, to your surprise, Ciel’s voice. 

“ _ With respect, master, you were concerned for F/N’s health. I interpreted that as an order to check on her.”  _

_ “Since when do you do that?”  _

“Enough, you two,” you ordered. “Come in here.” 

“For one that does not wish to be a Queen, you certainly like to order me around quite a bit,” Sebastian teased as he opened the door. 

“Hold your tongue, demon,” Ciel hissed, and Sebastian, quite sarcastically, you thought, took hold of his tongue in his fingers. “ _ Not literally! _ I apologize, F/N, for my butler’s disrespectful behavior.” Finally, you smiled. 

“I apologize for worrying either of you. And Sebastian’s teasing is not disrespectful; I believe he is simply showing me what a liar I am.” 

“What have you been doing for the past several hours, F/N?” Ciel asked, walking over to your desk, but you stood in his way. 

“I don’t believe it’s anything you need to be concerned about, Ciel,” you replied coolly, making sure he couldn’t see the list on the desk. 

“F/N, you seem awfully protective of what’s behind you,” Ciel mused suspiciously. You were quick, but even your reflexes couldn’t keep up with Ciel’s surprisingly forward reach-around. 

For a few moments, Ciel stared at the paper in his hands while you stood, helpless to stop the events that were quickly unfolding. He glanced back at Sebastian before his mouth twisted into a sneer. 

“You can have my soul, demon, but you can’t have her!” he shouted, throwing your pen at Sebastian, though the demon dodged. The pen’s point became lodged in the door. 

“Wrong; I can have both,” he replied, shadows darkening the room. Ciel growled. 

“So you’ve finally decided to show your true colors to her? Well, I suppose it’s time I did the same!” He revealed the fact that a sword had been inside his walking stick the entire time. Sebastian grinned, revealing pointed teeth, his eyes glowing scarlet. By now, the room was black as pitch, and you could hardly see. 

“Stop!” you ordered, but it was no use; the two males were focused on killing each other.  _ I cannot allow this. I cannot allow them to kill each other. They are too precious.  _ Your vision having become more accustomed to the darkness, you could see Sebastian’s arm had morphed into a warped black blade that clashed with Ciel’s saber.  _ I could run in front of them, but the chance of me dying is high; I am not an immortal. And if I die, no one is happy, and I may actually cause more death.  _

In the time you’d taken to think, Sebastian had been stabbed through the stomach, and Ciel had acquired many scrapes and gashes everywhere. But something else was far more alarming: Ciel had picked up Carnwennan. 

At the same time, you could see each male lunging with their blades at the others’ throats, and it seemed as if time had slowed. 

The room filled with purple light as you screamed at the two with all of your being to cease fighting at once. Blue and red met E/C before the pair dropped their weapons, staring at you. 

“F/N, I don’t want to lose you to him,” they both said in unison. 

“Do not fight,” you commanded, taking Carnwennan from the ground. “And no matter my choice, you  _ will not  _ fight. I cannot stand it when you two become hurt, especially from my own negligence.”

“What are you going to do with that knife?” Ciel asked worriedly. 

“I am going to cut one of my tethers,” you replied. “And I will choose one of you once and for all.” 

“F/N, don’t,” Sebastian pleaded. “I don’t know what will happen to you afterward.” 

“I will remain here, Sebastian. I have two of them since I am a hybrid.” 

“Sebastian, what’s she talking about?” Ciel asked. 

“She plans to tear herself apart,” Sebastian growled, stepping forward to take the knife from you, but you held out a hand and he stopped. He seemed to want to come further, but he could not. “F/N, I will not allow you to do this to yourself! Only in theory that would work!” You smiled. 

“A theory is better than this. If I choose one of you, then there will be no need for you to compete, now will there?” You could see the two tethers again as if waiting for one to be cut. Either stay with Sebastian as a full demon, keeping the red chain, or die with Ciel as a human, keeping the blue rope. “So the question becomes... who do I choose?” 


	33. The Azure Rope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of the Left Path, Ciel's Ending

“So the question becomes... who do I choose?” you inquired of the two males staring at you with wide eyes. 

_ Ciel was the one who allowed me to stay in his manor and has made every effort to make sure that I was not bored. Although he made the choice of informing her majesty where I was shortly after I arrived, he was conflicted between duty and feelings for me. And that first day when Lancelot arrived at the manor, he was the one that shot him and forced him to run. When he seemed distant, he was only thinking of what had become of his fiancé and feared that he would do the same to me. Behind his uncaringness and interest in games, he is truly sweet and kind. He is a human that makes mistakes, but he is willing to admit when he is wrong and improve for the better.  _

“I am sorry, Sebastian,” you apologized, bringing Carnwennan down on the red chain. 

Instantly, you were thrown into agony you had never experienced before. You screamed as you fell onto the floor. Your ears felt like they were on fire, your eyes melting. Your insides felt as if they were boiling, your very skin filled with tiny hot knives. 

And all of a sudden, the pain began to fade, and you could see through your blurry vision the concerned faces looking down at you. 

“What have you done, F/N?” Ciel softly asked, brushing your face tenderly. You smiled weakly, bringing your hand up to his face. 

“I chose you, Ciel. Don’t fight anymore.” Tears filled the teen’s eyes, and he softly kissed you while Sebastian looked away. “And Sebastian, just because I chose Ciel doesn’t mean we can’t still be friends. The choice was difficult because you are both excellent people that mean a lot to me.” Sebastian swallowed and nodded. Was that a tear travelling down his cheek? You took a ragged breath, beginning to stand. The pain was beginning to disappear entirely, enabling you to move at last. 

You were stopped in your tracks as Ciel enveloped you in a hug, continually kissing you, tears still flowing from his eyes. 

“I never want to see you in such pain ever again, F/N,” Ciel murmured against your skin. “Never. Please.” You nodded with a slight smile. 

“I promise, Ciel,” you whispered, kissing him as he kissed you. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Sebastian quietly leaving the room, which made you sad. “Hold on a moment,” you told Ciel, jerking your head towards Sebastian. 

“Why?” Ciel asked, keeping a tight hold on you. 

“Ciel, please. I just broke his heart. I owe him something for that.” Ciel appeared unsure, but he let you go with a sigh. 

“Friends should stay close,” he said finally, urging you on. You smiled and ran after Sebastian. He froze as you hugged him. 

“F/N, do you realize what you’ve done?” he asked quietly. “You’re going to die like the rest of them, and I don’t know where you’ll go afterward. What happens if my lord dies before you? You’ll be left all alone... And I have yet to take the master’s soul.”

“If we are to die, Sebastian, then we die together,” you replied. “Either take my soul too, or rescind the contract and kill me when he dies of old age. That’s what friends do, right?” Sebastian sighed, turning around to face you, his red eyes sad. 

“I will do what I must,” he said quietly, lifting you up as he hugged you back. “Thank you for being a this stupid demon’s friend.” 

“Cheer up, you idiot; F/N’s trying her best,” Ciel chided. “Put that annoying smile on your face like you’re scheming something and stop making her work so hard. This is an unfitting way to treat a Phantomhive guest.” Sebastian sighed as he put you back on the floor. 

“Yes, I suppose you are right, master,” Sebastian replied, putting his signature smirk on his face. “Well then, master, mistress, lunch should be almost ready; would you like to come to the dining room?” You smiled back at Ciel, who in turn smiled at you. 

“Certainly.” 

<><><>

**One Year Later**

“F/N L/N, will you marry me?” Ciel asked as he knelt before you with not a diamond ring, but rather a ring inlaid with a beautiful deep blue sapphire. You had just been having a picnic by the river only a few moments ago, so this came as quite a surprise. 

“You knew the answer was yes from the moment I said ‘I love you’, Ciel,” you replied, as he eagerly placed the ring on your finger. 

“That took him long enough,” you heard Sebastian mutter from the shadows. You chuckled as Ciel pointedly looked away with a blush on his face. 

“Go away, Sebastian. I want to be alone with my wife,” Ciel grumbled, making the demon chuckle as he bowed with a hand over his heart. 

“Yes, my lord.” Sebastian disappeared, and something told you he had gone to play with a litter of kittens. 

“F/N, I hope you won’t mind if I don’t go through with the whole wedding ceremony. God isn’t exactly on my good side.” You smiled gently. 

“I know what happened Ciel, and I don’t mind. Besides, a big fancy ceremony would remind me of my other wedding ceremony. I don’t need anything special besides you.” reddened. 

“How is it that even after a year you make me blush like this?” he asked softly as he brushed your face. 

“Because I have a lot of silly pick-up lines stored up in my head somewhere,” you replied with a stupid smile. 

“I truly love you, F/N,” Ciel murmured as he kissed you again, tenderly, softly. You smiled against his lips as you thought of the many more that would follow. You may die one day, and so may he, but you would savor every moment that you had while you had it. 


	34. The Scarlet Chain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of the Left Path, Sebastian's Ending

“So the question becomes... who do I choose?” you inquired of the two males staring at you with wide eyes.

_ Sebastian was the one who salvaged me from the carriage wreck and cared for me, even becoming angry for my sake when he discovered what Lancelot had done. Sometimes he does things that remind me too much of my ex-husband, but he apologizes when he realizes he has gone too far. When Ciel sent me away, he saved me from the wedding I had no wish to attend. He has been knowledgeable and incredibly helpful in regards to understanding what I am. From what have seen, Sebastian truly cares about me and would sacrifice a great deal for me in order for my happiness.  _

“I am sorry, Ciel,” you apologized, bringing Carnwennan down on the blue rope. 

At first, you didn’t know what was happening. And then there was a piercing, icy pain in your heart, and you collapsed, letting out a brief scream as the pain spread from your heart to your lungs and several internal organs. It felt like you were being stabbed over and over again everywhere, from the heels of your feet to the top of your head. 

And just as quickly as it’d begun, it had begun to fade, and you could see through your bleary vision the concerned faces of Sebastian and Ciel. 

“That was such a reckless thing to do,” Sebastian murmured, tenderly stroking your face. You managed a smile as you reached up towards his face. He grabbed your hand and nuzzled it against his face. 

“I chose you, Sebastian. Don’t fight anymore.” A single tear left Sebastian’s eye as he softly kissed you as if afraid you would break. Ciel pointedly turned away, though you could see he was about to cry. “And Ciel, just because I chose Sebastian doesn’t mean we can’t still be friends. The choice was difficult because you are both excellent people that mean a lot to me.” Ciel closed his eyes and nodded slightly. 

“I understand,” he said softly. You took a ragged breath, beginning to stand. The pain had faded most of the way, but you didn’t get far, as you were soon swept off your feet by a certain demon butler. 

“You are not walking a step,” he murmured, kissing you again. “Never do that to me again. My heart cannot stand your pain.” You smiled softly, gently pulling his head down to kiss him. 

“I promise, Sebastian.” Out of the corner of your eye, you noticed Ciel was silently leaving the room, which made you sad. “Hold on a moment,” you murmured, placing a finger on Sebastian’s lips and motioning to Ciel. 

“Why?” he asked, confused. “You are mine now, F/N; why should I let another man see you?” 

“Sebastian, please. I just broke his heart. I owe him something for that.” Sebastian appeared reluctant, but he eventually relented. 

“I suppose I should not come in the way of friends. They are valuable, I understand,” he replied, setting you down, and you smiled at him before running after Ciel. The teen froze as you hugged him. 

“Why him, F/N? A long life with him? He can’t love...” 

“Ciel, you know as well as I do that he has emotions. Perhaps they are not as strong as yours or mine, but they are there, and I plan to encourage them. As for a long relationship? That sounds perfect. An eternity is lonely without a person to spend it with, but I’ve found that person. I imagine we will argue and may even separate, but I am certain that our love will remain strong.” 

“I can’t believe I lost to my butler,” Ciel murmured, finally turning around to face you. “But I guess I have to accept that, right Lizzy?” The earl hugged you back tightly, and you felt something wet hit your shoulder. 

“Are you crying?” you asked, and Ciel sniffled. 

“Of course not.” Both of you chuckled at the obvious lie. 

“Come, master, put a smile on that face for the lady, otherwise she’ll run away,” Sebastian called, and you smiled back at him as he smiled at you. Ciel wiped his face on the cloth Sebastian had tossed him. 

“I forgot how to smile, although it seems F/N taught me how once again. Thank you F/N, for being a good friend to me. And forget you ever saw that, Sebastian.” The demon chuckled. 

“I will _ say _ I’ve forgotten the scene of you crying like a baby over losing a game. I must say this isn’t like you, young master.” 

“I suppose you’re right, Sebastian,” Ciel said with a smile. “How are the preparations for lunch?” Sebastian popped open his silver pocket watch. 

“They should be almost complete. Would you care to follow me to the dining room?” 

“Certainly.” 

<><><>

**One Year Later**

“Care to dance, F/N?” Sebastian asked of you as he held out his hand. You smiled gently. You had been lead into the ballroom blindfolded, and when it had been removed, you were standing with Sebastian among dozens of lit candles, the scent of chocolate gently infusing the air. You suspected though that hadn’t been done on purpose. Ciel was busy playing the violin, and he was actually quite good at it. 

“I would love to, Sebastian,” you replied, placing your hand in his, and he immediately began spinning you about, his eyes flaring up. You could feel your own do the same in reaction to his as a demonic smile crept across both your lips. 

“You are quite adept, F/N,” Sebastian complimented as you twirled away from him, connected only by your fingertips. “And  _ flexible, _ ” he purred as he pulled you into a dip, kissing you passionately. 

“And you smell sweet,” you replied, sniffing near his neck. “Chocolate cake?” 

“You smell sweeter,” he whispered. “ _ And taste sweeter.”  _

“Oh really?” you inquired, an eyebrow raised. “And how would you know that?”’ Sebastian kissed your neck, and you could feel him smirking as you blushed. 

“I know now,” he replied by your ear. “And I want to eat you~” 

“Oh, get a room,” Ciel said after he had missed a note, his face pink with embarrassment. Sebastian chuckled. 

“Well, shall we?” Sebastian inquired, his grin turning almost silly. 

“If you wish,” you replied with a smile. Sebastian was quick to lead you back to your room in the manor, where he immediately kissed you more intensely. 

“F/N,” he murmured leaning his forehead against yours. “Do you have any idea what you do to me every day?”

“I haven’t the foggiest,” you replied blissfully, making Sebastian chuckle as he wrapped his arms around you tightly. 

“You have been able to make a demon feel something they thought they weren’t capable of; I find it impressive.” 

“Oh? And what is that, my dear demon?” you inquired with a smile, teasing him. 

“Deep affection; passion; infatuation. Most of all, love. You who suppresses your emotions and I who has a limited array of them—”

“Not anymore,” you interrupted with a sly smile, silencing the man with a kiss. There was no doubt this eternity could be boring or that you may even fight with Sebastian. But in your heart of hearts, you knew that this demon was the love of your life, and you would be happy to spend every hour with him until time itself stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm happy to see that you've read to the end! If you've enjoyed my work, please come visit Sebastian and I on Wattpad. I don't bite, promise!  
> Can't guarantee the same for my sla--I mean servant.


End file.
